A Spy's Work Never Ends
by Firedraike08
Summary: Abandoned by her patron the Trickster, Aly must fight to save her family and the Copper Isles from the grasp of an old enemy who just won't seem to stay dead.
1. Prologue

**A/N:**

**I wrote this in a 'spur of the moment' kind of mood, so if it's a bit weird that's why. This is a follow on from _"Trickster's Queen" _and takes place _after_ the raka rebellion/Mithros's and the Great Mother Goddess's war with Kyprioth and the lesser tricksters for the throne of the Copper Isles.**

**Disclaimer: The characters you recognise and the world all belong to Tamora Pierce. **

**Prologue**

The winter storm continued to inflict its fury on the city below. The thunder was so loud it seemed as though the sky was about to split in two. The streets of Rjamuat were dark, lit eerily by the lightening and apparently deserted with the sensible people all inside their homes. The exception was the lone form of a part-blood raka woman that hurried down the street, leaning into the wind in a vain effort to stay up right. Casting a furtive look over her shoulder the woman hurried towards the palace. It was in sight when she collapsed, falling flat on her face, an arrow that glinted with the remnants of the magic that had kept it on course despite the wind, protruded from her back. The figure of a man dressed entirely in black, with a bow and quiver slung over one shoulder, emerged from the shadows of an alley and approached the body cautiously.

He looked carefully wanting making sure he killed the woman. Certain the woman was dead the assassin proceeded to search the body discarding a number of items before removing an oilskin packet. Swiftly he returned to the shadows and the scant protection form the weather in the alley. Opening the packet he de-coded message with ease, a grim smile spreading across his face. At his command the coloured fire of his gift flared into existence and burned the message to ashes carried away on the wind. He raised a hand to his face a speaking spell glimmering in his gloved palm.

"They know," he told the unseen person on the other side of the spell.

"We're back on track. Everything is now continuing as planned."

"Very well," replied a cold voice just audible over the noise of the storm.

"Get rid of the body. No one in the palace can find out about this."

The spell extinguished itself, and the assassin hurried forward. Grabbing the woman's belonging's, he slung her form over his shoulder carrying it the short distance to the series of moats leading to the palace then dumped everything into the water, watching in morbid fascination as the water foamed, and the carnivorous fish that inhabited the moats removed all trace that she had ever existed. Turning, he hurried back down the street pausing to check the ground for any remaining objects, seeing nothing he scanned the darkness once more before disappearing into thin air, leaving the street as though he had ever been there.

Shivering with cold, a street boy peered cautiously around the corner of the alley to be greeted by a fistful of wind and rain slamming into his face. He hurriedly pulled back into the relative shelter the alley gave from the storm.

_What plan? _He wondered shivering. He'd hid when the man had appeared; he'd spent far too long on Rjamuat's streets not to know trouble when he saw it. With a shrug he huddled back against the wall, if you wanted to keep your nose you didn't stick it where it didn't belong. Still, you never knew when a seemingly insignificant piece of information like this could come in handy…

**A/N:**

**Well what do you think? Should I bother writing another chapter? (I'm probably going to anyway, but hey…) It may come as a surprise but you _can _tell me. It's really easy. All you have to do is click the little button at the bottom of the page that says 'submit review' instead of the awfully tempting 'back' button at the top of the page. If you do get round to leaving a review try to be easy on me, this is my first fanfic.**


	2. The Palace

**A/N: Well here it is, chapter one. Sorry it took awhile…I had a few exams and assignments to think about. I'm on holidays now so I should be able to get the next chapter up sooner. I'd like to thank Madame-S-Butterfly, enchantednight84 and lele121 for being the first three people to review my story! **

**Disclaimer: The world and the characters you recognise all belong to Tamora Pierce…they make us do these just to rub it in don't they?**

**Chapter 1: The Palace**

'_So much for Kyprioth and the Isles giving me all the interesting things I can stand,' _Aly thought contentedly gloomy. The Copper Isles' Spy Master sat at her desk half buried in reports. She longed for Dove's visit to the nearby Isles to begin, and then she could finally do something other than read reports.

"Did someone say my name?" The god winked into view, sitting on a stack of reports.

"Kyprioth you sack of Stormwing dung, you finally decided to show yourself. You left me to long for months and all I could do was sit here and wait."

"Hello dear, you're in a great mood. And you did far more than sit around doing nothing. For example the bunch of pirates that enslaved you in the first place, I believe they've disappeared off my waters without a trace."

Aly winced. "Not so loud, they don't know I did that-What! It's not like _you_ left me anything to do _after _I set up my spy network!" She exclaimed in response to the god's reproachful look.

"But you were having _so_ much fun reading all these reports," he commented playfully. "Oh well. I thought I should let you know, things are about to heat up again. You'll have all the excitement you want and then some." He disappeared.

"Why thankyou Kyprioth for the timely warning, next time tell me sooner," she growled.

"No problem my dear," his disembodied voice echoed in the room. "I don't expect you to understand just yet, after all I am-"

"Vast, you've mentioned it innumerable times now," interrupted Aly.

"That too, but I was going to say a god," his laughter faded along with Aly's sense of his presence.

"Gods'," Aly muttered rebelliously. "They always have to have the last word."

Trick, one of the darkings that remained behind in the mortal realms after the rebellion squeaked indignantly as she nearly flattened it under a stack of reports.

"Sorry."

"No matter," Trick muttered. "Other darking and me stay here because it fun." It rolled under the desk. The small dark blob seemed to have acquired the human habit of sulking.

Aly smiled in spite of herself, "You're not the only one who's bored…"

Aly looked up from the report she was reading asking whoever had knocked on her door to enter. It opened slightly. Vitorcine Townsend, former maid to the Obemaek family and double agent for the raka, now one of Aly's deputies stuck her head through the doorway. Her eyes showed her worry despite her calm face.

"I know you're busy reading all of those reports, but I just got this. I think you should see it."

Aly nodded and took the message, frowning as Vitorcine closed the door. What was so important about this message that it couldn't come in like all the others on her desk? A distant corner of her mind noted the parchment's weathered appearance. Perched on the edge of her desk, she began to read. Her frown deepened. Even after several months parts of Malubesang, and Ikang continued to refuse to recognise Dove as Queen. The exhausted armies were biding their time, regrouping and resting while they waited for the weather to improve. There had been limited communication between many of the outer Isles and Kypriang. The weather had prevented any type of communication except that of the chain -the group of mages, several on each of the Isles, who had served as the magical forces of the raka rebellion-. It was the first piece of news they'd had from Malubesang for months.

One of Aly's spies, a part-blood raka woman had left for Rjamuat from Fajurat on Malubesang nearly a month ago. She had sent ahead that she carried vital information that she couldn't trust to anyone or in a letter. She should have arrived by now.

Wondering if she should send one of her people out to see if they could find her Aly looked out the window and flinched. Racing to it she peered through the glass. She could have sworn she'd just seen magic in an unimaginable magnitude flare…no it was gone. She must have spent too much time in her office; she needed a walk and fresh air.

The city bustled with life. People were everywhere, cleaning up debris from the latest winter storm a few days ago and street vendors hawked their goods at the top of their lungs to anyone who was would listen. The noise and the colours were stark in contrast to the office where Aly had been for a few days running, so much so that it was nearly oppressive. Something warned her. She didn't know if it was some sort of "sixth sense" or it was light reflecting on the knife. Either way something made her spin and catch sight of the man behind her. Dressed completely in black as soon as she spun the knives from the sheaths on her wrists in her palms he tried to melt back into the crowd. She lost him for a moment then caught of him running into a side street out of the main stream of people. Aly dashed forward and threw one of her knives catching the man in the shoulder. He stumbled, as a dark flower bloomed on his shirt. And then the luarin gift swirled around him, momentarily blinding her with its magnitude as she furiously tried to adjust her sight. By the time her vision cleared he was gone. The only proof he'd ever been there were the traces of magic on the wall of a nearby house and her bloodied knife lying on the ground. Mentally she kicked herself. She had seen magic from the palace, powerful magic. Possibly one of the most powerful gifts she'd ever seen with the exception of Uncle Numair's gift. But that wasn't saying much, he was a black robe. There were only seven of them in the world. Still, she'd have to tell Ysul about this. If Dove was going to travel to the other Isles with powerful mages like this around she'd need a stronger magical protection. Another flash of magic caught her eye…it came from the palace. A small black blob streaked towards her and jumped finding its way to her shoulder. The darking Trick formed a head and said,

"Secret say Dove in trouble..."

Before Trick could finish Aly had turned and ran full pelt towards the palace

**A/N: So how was it? I'm open to _constructive_ criticism if anyone has any… _only_ if it's _constructive. _ If anyone has any ideas for things that could happen in this story –as long as it doesn't interfere with the main plot- I'll consider them. Also I'm looking for a name for Aly's spy network. Any ideas would be appreciated. So please LEAVE A REVIEW!...if people keep on using the dratted back button I'll have to rig it so that it makes you leave a review when you click it...**


	3. The Price of Failure

**A/N: Well quite obviously this is Chapter 2. For the people who asked, yes. Nawat hasn't disappeared he will be around a little later including Aly's child-she was pregnant at the end of tricksters queen. Oh yeah, thanks redflame1020 for EGC (Evil Girl Child), a couple of my more twisted friends –including myself- loved it. So people please R&R! **

**Disclaimer: **-**insert drum roll/fanfare**-** Everything, the characters (including the world) that you recognise belong to Tamora Pierce...**-**insert drum roll/fanfare- (It's not fair! Hang on, I own the perfectly evil assassin don't I? Muahahahaha…ha…cough…erm… Maybe this isn't so bad…)**

**Chapter 2: The Price of Failure**

Servants, raka and luarin alike scattered to either side as Aly flew down the path through the gardens towards The Grey Palace. She burst into the entrance hall panting as people stared while she turned and ran full pelt towards Dove's quarters. Halfway down the hall she hesitated and stopped, she couldn't run straight in on a powerful mage. Once again she wished she had her Mother's and brother Thom's multipurpose gift rather than her and her father's sight.

"Trick-?" She asked.

"Secret told others," it replied to her unfinished question. "Ysul is coming."

Assured that she could expect some magical back up Aly continued her mad dash down the hall. Reaching the thick wooden doors to Dove's private study, she paused when she saw the guard standing to attention outside the door, leaning against the wall as though all as normal. Then Aly noticed the knife in his side, and his glassy eyes. She stopped cautiously in front of the door. Her heart thumping painfully in her chest she carefully eased the door open, ready to jump aside at the slightest warning.

The room was half demolished and smoking. The desk and chairs were over turned; the bookshelf had been pushed over. Not even the maps on the wall were completely unmarked; some burnt by the gift, others ripped from where they had hung in the struggle. There was no sign of the assassin or of Dove.

"Secret say Dove not in this room," Trick said puzzled.

"Then show me what Secret sees," Aly replied.

The creature jumped clinging to the wall flattening itself as images formed in its depths.

Aly was confused by the blurred image she saw until she realised that the small darking was looking from under something. Glancing around her she heard a keening coming from the book case. Hurrying across the room she lifted a smashed shelf and released the darking trapped underneath. As soon as the small creature was free it nearly flew across the room to the hanging that obscured the doorway into the adjoining meeting room. Puzzled as to why Secret was so distressed and mentally kicking herself for not thinking to look there first when she realised the study was empty, she pulled aside the hanging and gasped. If it was possible the meeting room was in a worse state than Dove's study.

She spun her knives at the ready at the sound of running feet. She glimpsed the fire of Ysul's gift before his power draped like cloth over herself and the surrounding rooms. Voices spoke, and then Taybur Sibigat captain of the Queen's guard entered the room sword drawn, quickly followed by (general) Fesgao Yibenu and Ysul-the head mage of the chain. Ysul hurried to the far end of the room his magic flicking out overturning the large meeting table to reveal two unconscious forms. One was Dove. Hurrying over the three of them watched as light glowed around Ysul's hands to flowing into Dove. She groaned. Satisfied she was alive Aly left the others to deal with Dove and went to look at the second unconscious figure.

Amazingly it was the assassin. The same man who had tried to kill Aly before still with the knife wound in his shoulder. He just didn't know when to give up. How both he and Dove had managed to be knocked out at the same time was a story Aly couldn't wait to hear. The man stirred and groaned. The sound of his waking brought Fesgao and Taybur over in a flash. Sword drawn Fesgao looked ready to kill the man right there where he lay. She watched, amused as Taybur tactfully maneuvered himself so he was between the irate general and the assassin. Returning her attention to the assassin Aly performed a twist in her mind that dimmed out Ysul's magic and highlighted the many spells that covered the assassin. There was a collection of spells, from ones to silence his movements to at least four death spells that would prevent him from telling the truth in an interrogation…at least before he died.

"Ysul?" Aly asked.

"What?"

"I need you to remove some death spells for me."

Fesgao glared murderously at the assassin.

"Why do you need him to remove _death_ spells from this piece of filth for?" He growled. "He'll be tried and sentenced to death for an attempt on Dove's life anywa-."

Taybur's polite cough interrupted the general.

"Yes he will be tried and sentenced accordingly, but don't forget being a spy is Aly's job. She's got to get what information she can from him."

The man now fully awake spat at their feet,

"Kill me now, I won't tell you anything-,"

His defiant voice was cut off in a scream of pain that made everyone presents blood curdle.

"Please! Kill me now! Kill me before my master does! Kill me before he punishes me…Please!"

He collapsed in a dead faint at their feet.

Exchanging a startled look with Taybur, Aly crouched beside the man who even unconscious twisted and thrashed on the ground.

"We definitely can't kill this man yet, he has information I need, Taybur needs if we're to keep Dove safe."

Nodding in agreement Taybur said,

"I'll get some of the guard to find him a suitable place to stay… and to organise a watch. You'll be the first to know as soon as he even shows a slight sign of waking. Then I'll leave you to you're job."

Aly nodded as Taybur went to the door way to call some of the guard. Turning to Ysul she asked,

"Do you have enough power to remove these death spells? Actually all the spells you can. I'd rather we didn't have any unpleasant surprises later on."

Nodding Ysul bent over the unconscious assassin,

"Did you tell the Duchess that Dove is alright? Her grace was beside herself. She wanted to come down hear herself but Fesgao convinced her to leave it to us."

"I'll tell Trick to tell her darking, she can even watch…if she isn't already. I'd invite her to come in but-"

Trick spoke up from Aly's shoulder,

"Her Grace says to inform you that she is perfectly content to stay were she is with Midget showing her what the darkings see."

Aly grimaced; sometimes Winna was as quick as Dove.

"If you need help I can provide I'll be in my office. When Dove wakes up tell her I said I can't wait to hear her explanation as to how both she and the assassin managed to knock each other out."

Back in her office, Aly slumped in her chair with a sigh. Ysul agreed whole heartedly. Others like Fesgao and Taybur weren't so sure Dove should be travelling if someone was trying to kill her. Dove would be livid. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth despite herself. There was trouble brewing was there? She grinned. The future looked like it held not only trouble but entertainment as well.

**(A/N: This is a little preview of the next chapter – Heishi's awesome name is compliments of LettuceNPudding- Thanks heaps Lettuce!)**

_Assassin's POV:_

_My name is Heishi Masunaga; I'm a Yamani assassin by trade known as Uindo - the wind. At least I was. Was until I was "hired" by my current master to do his work. And now I've failed. _Twice_. He doesn't permit failure. I will be punished…painfully and eventually fatally. I cannot escape. I have tried many times. There is no escaping my master's grip…even through death... _

**A/N: Well how was chapter 2? I'm serious, if people don't leave a review I'm going to rig the back button-and the exit button as well! -so you leave a review anyway! Thanks for all the reviews! My inbox is very happy at the moment…as long as it gets some more reviews.**

**One person answered my question… I'm looking for a name for Aly's Spy Network…a little help here? What do you want it to be called! _Any_ ideas? Aly's Spy network takes wayto long to type –actually I just used cut and paste…Yeah, yeah I know I'm lazy.- **

**So far I have:**

**1. "The Wheel" (from AerinAlanna)**

**2. "The Net" (also from AerinAlanna)**

**So give me some ideas! Or if u liked one of the ones above tell me! (In other words please LEAVE A REVIEW!) **


	4. The Work of a Spy Master

**A/N: Thanks heaps to all the great people who reviewed! Oh yeah, thanks also to the people who either suggested names for Aly's Spy Network or told me which one they liked. **

**The start of this chapter focuses around the assassin more than Aly. Sorry about that but I had to introduce his character and his master's into the story and that was the easiest way to do it. I made this chapter longer…to even it out…does that count?**

**Disclaimer: The world and the characters you recognise all belong to Tamora Pierce…with the exception of Heishi and his master, they're all mine. Yay!**

**Chapter 3: The Work of a Spymaster**

The assassin sat slumped on the stone floor of the room. Aly watched him curiously; he seemed to be aware of nothing around him. She opened the door triggering the wards that bound his gift. He seemed to barely register the subtle change in the atmosphere of his surroundings. As Aly approached warily he looked up slowly, his eyes filled with hate. She heard surprised murmurings behind her before the door closed again. It was the first reaction anyone had seen from him since he woke.

_Assassin's POV_:

"You," I spat.

She stood easily before me the one who had caused me to fail…twice; the one who had brought my master's wrath down on me. Then I let the rage seep out of me as I had been taught. I was stone, immovable implacable. That, and I was worse than dead already. I was worse than dead when I failed to kill her. My anger would do nothing for me; nothing _could_ be done for me. I let my body slump again. There was no point in anything, I was already condemned. Her voice lilting she stated,

"So you're finally awake."

I did not reply. I stared at the ground before me, nothing I said or did would change anything. That was a hard learned fact, I knew all too well. Everything about me was insignificant.

She sighed,

"Are you going to make my job harder? Or are you going to make things easier on you and me?"

I felt the magic in the room swamp me compelling me to reply. Well what difference did it make?

"It doesn't matter. Nothing matters anymore. Whatever I do now I am worse than dead. Take my advice and don't bother. Nothing you or your people can do or say will change that fact."

Now I would see. Was she as clever as she was made out to be? This _female;_ The one who supposedly was the Cunning One from the raka prophecy, who at the age of seventeen had become the Copper Isles' spymaster, was rumoured to have brought about the fall of Topabaw and caused a wedge to be driven between the former regents. She looked at me properly for the first time. Her eyes held mine then she nodded. She made some hand signals and the sound of people moving followed. She turned back to me,

"Now that they're gone how about we have a proper conversation? Let's start with something easy. Who are you? Don't bother trying to lie. Either say something or nothing."

I wasn't stupid; I knew the Raka Queen's Spymaster had the Sight. What kind of assassin did she think I was?

Despite the phrasing her words were not a request. She pulled up the sole stool in the room and sat on it. It went against my instinct and training, to tell her anything at all. But what did it matter now?

"My name is Heishi Masunaga; I'm a Yamani assassin by trade known as Uindo - the wind. Or at least I was, was until I was "hired" by my current master to do his work. And now I've failed; Twice. He doesn't permit failure. I will be punished…painfully and eventually fatally. I cannot escape. I have tried many times. There is no escaping my master's grip…even through death."

_End of Heishi's POV._

Heishi's voice was cold and monotonous; his eyes were dead and haunted as he said those last words. His eyes where those of a man without a shred of hope left in him, one resigned to the fate he knew he would have. It made Aly want to shiver uncontrollably. Never had she seen anyone so devoid of hope, of want. He was right. What could you offer a person like that? Someone who didn't want money or power, they didn't want anything. Didn't care if you killed them, the guy would probably welcome it as a release from living. And even then if you offered them life what was that to them, their nonsensical existence was nothing. They might as well be alive as dead it didn't matter. Aly sighed then said,

"So you say. But I believe the other day when you were captured you asked us to kill you. Then you screamed and fainted. Why have you changed you're mind if nothing matters? What do you mean you can't escape, even through death?"

"I asked you to kill me when I didn't know any better, when I didn't know the extent of my master's powers." He sighed. "He told me it was hopeless, gave me 'a little demonstration' of what he would do to me when he could find the time. Just because I'm in the Black God's domain doesn't mean I'm safe. Not from him. He has the power to do something like that. He has more than enough power."

_This could get interesting,_ Aly thought.

Heishi's eyes looked at the far wall as though it wasn't there. He paled. Swallowing he continued.

"If you don't believe me that's fine, I didn't believe him either-" his voice faded as he relived a horror only he could see. "He proved it…then I realised it didn't matter if I lived or died, he would find me and then punish me anyway…" He swallowed again. "When he could find the time."

"When he can find the time?" Aly asked, curious.

"When he can find the time, he has many plans to carry out. Plans within plans, or I'd try to stop him. But I don't know what his goal is."

"Oh yes, you might want to know; I killed one of your agents a couple of days ago on my masters orders, when you had that storm. She carried news of him, his rising power and influence. She found out purely by accident you see. And I killed a thief as well. He saw me kill you're agent though I didn't notice him at the time. He tried to sell the information. It was a bad idea."

This time Aly did shiver. The cold detachedness Heishi showed as he spoke of taking another person's life as though he talked about… a rise in the price of grain. Then again to an assassin it was a rise in the price of grain, it_ was_ business. Now she new what had happened to the part-blood raka woman, she'd have to call in the agent she'd sent to look for her. Then a thought occurred to her. For some reason the voice sounded like her Da's.

_If he doesn't want anything,_ make_ him want something…it's human nature to want, to hope. Use it._

_Simple enough a theory once you thought of it…but how to actually do it? _She mused. This would require thought. With a groan she stood.

"Well, it was nice talking to you…Heishi Masunaga-"

"Please, do not say my name while you're near me again. I don't need anymore of my master's attention than I have already."

Aly nodded.

"For now Uindo it is then, I'm sure you and I can have another one of these lovely chats again," she said with a leer. Then turned and walked out the door.

_So,_ Heishi thought. _She_ is _ancient in treachery after all._

Dove stood in front of Aly's desk her face livid with rage.

"…and because I'm attacked _once_ Fesgao and Taybur think that I should call off my trip! Attacked _once_! I'm the _rebel_ queen for the god's sake! What do they expect!"

"I assume they would expect there to be a possibility of you being attacked…but before you've even left-"

Dove's eyes flashed angrily.

"Who's side are you on anyway!"

"Your's Your Majest-"

"And what did I tell you calling me Your Majesty!"

Aly ignored her.

"As I was saying, your's. But they do have a valid reason to be worrying…but _they _don't know that."

"Really?" said Dove archly.

"As a matter of fact yes, I was talking to Heishi-the assassin this morning. What ever information he has it's interesting."

Dove raised an eyebrow. "So what you're really saying is that, he told you something that makes you worried but you want to check it before you act on it or tell anyone. If you're worried, I'm worried."

"Bright eyes is worried," remarked a voice from the door way. "That usually means we should be adopting the fetal position as a last resort."

Both Dove and Aly groaned. They turned to see Fesgao standing there. A second figure joined his, it was Taybur.

"And what's this wonderful piece of news that we don't know but gives us a valid reason to be worried?"

Aly winced. "Well…Heishi-the assassin-"

"Oh, and while we're on the subject of said assassin would you like to explain why you sent away the guard while you were inside?"

"As I was saying, I thought he might say something more if-"

Fesgao cleared his throat loudly.

Aly sighed, she should know better than to try and fool these two.

"Look, it might not be anything. I've just…have you talked to the guy?"

Taybur and Fesgao nodded slowly.

"We did plenty of talking, he seemed oblivious to most of it."

"That's my point, he was angry when I came in. Who wouldn't be, I caused him to 'fail' twice. But then, suddenly he was emotionless." She shivered.

"Yamani are known for hiding their emotions, that's not what this guy is like. Heishi, well to put it simply he's lost all hope. He doesn't want anything. He says he failed his master, that his master will punish him. He says he can't escape, that not even death will make him safe. Threatening to kill him doesn't mean anything to him. Letting him live doesn't mean anything to him. He might as well be alive as dead. Don't you see? You _can't _offer him anything because he doesn't care about anything."

"Hang on, you said he said not even death will make him safe? That doesn't make sense." Accused Dove.

"I asked him about that to. He said his master has the power, more than enough power to reach him…even in the Black God's domain-"

"And you _believed _him!" Snapped Fesgao eyes flashing.

"He wasn't lying, Fesgao. Even without my sight, the look on his face…" Aly shuddered again.

Hundreds of kilometres away a figure sat in front of a large fire staring intently at the image in the flames. As he watched his enemies talking, he concentrated, enlarging the image focusing it on the face of the young spymaster. There was worried frown on her face.

He had plans for her. He laughed softly; there was no warmth or happiness in the sound. _Let her worry_.

As cunning and treacherous as she was, she should be terrified.

Turning away he failed to notice the steely look in the spymaster's eyes as she turned to look directly at him. Her eyes seemed to pierce the distance between them, distanceand reality. She did not break her stare even as the image was slowly swallowed back into the flames.

**A/N: Dundundah…enter the ever confident, deranged (but cunning); evil villain…Yay! I couldn't resist adding that last bit, I'm still in evil mode…that's probably not a good thing for the next person I see…_Anyway_ what did you think of this chapter! Was it good? Or did I do something I could improve/fix next time. I can't change it if you don't tell me about it! So once again, please LEAVE A REVIEW! **


	5. Of Revenge, Twins and Crows

**A/N: Hahaha I got over 20 reviews! YAY! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are great! For the people who wanted him earlier…enter Nawat and kids! To prevent any confusion Aly is married to Nawat and they had twins. Oh yeah, I forgot to say exactly how long the story takes place after the end of Trickster's Queen, so - this story takes place, about 2 yrs after the end of TQ. **

**Disclaimer: The world and the characters you recognise all belong to Tamora Pierce.**

**Chapter 4: Of Revenge, Twins and Crows**

When Aly turned around suddenly, staring intently at a patch of air like it was some sort of alien species, the frantic argument that was taking place slowed and halted as they watched her leer maliciously, the light cast from flames seemingly reflected in her eyes. Aly turned slowly back to them her face determined, eyes hard,

"He was watching us," she said softly.

"Heishi's master." She added when she saw their blank looks. "Well he was watching us, he was laughing at something-."

"What do you mean watching us?" Asked Dove.

"He was scrying in-."

"But the palace-particularly this room- is magically protected form any sort of magical surveillance," said Taybur.

Aly sighed exasperated then frowned.

"I _know_ that. It was as though he never was here, he'd have had to break the wards or at least tamper with them to get through…but there they are, whole." She said gesturing with her hands at the walls, door, floor and ceiling. She sat at her desk staring at nothing as her thoughts, questions and plans tumbled around in her mind.

Seeing the blank look on Aly's face Dove sighed. As Taybur opened his mouth to ask Aly something and she said,

"Don't bother, she's in another world. You might as well be talking to the wall."

With a rueful grin Taybur nodded and half turned toward the door. With a bow he said,

"After your majesty..."

Scowling Dove none the less swept out of the room first, nose in the air.

Grinning Taybur and Fesgao followed.

Aly didn't know how long she spent sitting at her desk staring at nothing as she noticed with a start that it was dark. She was brought fully back to reality by young children's gleeful yells and the sound of her door bursting open.

Racing into the room with the force of a miniature cyclone, Aleda, Aly's daughter and Dyami, Aleda's twin brother, flew to Aly slamming into her and nearly knocking her out of her chair in their haste. Laughing she hugged them both manoeuvring them so she could breathe properly. Both Aleda and Dyami were bronze skinned and dark haired. Aleda had a habit of turning into a crow without warning and was loud and mischievous. Dyami though he resembled his twin, in comparison to Aleda's flashy nature was quiet and thoughtful and often seemed to be able to hide in plain sight. He'd never shown any ability to change into a crow, and watched his twin enviously when she did. Someone else came to stand in her doorway casting a shadow across the desk. She looked up grinning as she saw Nawat Crow. He fought to keep from laughing as both Aleda and Dyami began clamouring to tell their mother their day's adventures. With a groan Aly stood taking one of the twins hands in each of her own she lead them towards their quarters in the palace.

Aly stood on the veranda leaning against the rail after she had finally convinced the twins to not only go to bed but to sleep as well. She was looking out over the palace grounds deep in thought when a warm presence came up behind her sliding arms around her waist, making her gasp in surprise.

"What are you thinking about?" Nawat asked.

Desperately Aly tried to think of a way to avoid answering the question. She hid her smile trying to scowl instead.

"Can't you make a bit more noise when you come up behind me?"

"I called your name about three times before I was even outside." He replied mildly. "What's bothering you?"

Aly sighed. She really should know better than to try avoiding the questions of a former crow.

"The assassin and his master," she admitted softly, the worry showing on her face.

"This whole thing is a confused jumble of ideas and plans, quite a few nearly impossible to comprehend. There's Heishi's utter hopelessness, how anything mortal could possibly affect the Black God's domain, why and how his master was spying on us, how he is so powerful and why he has an interest in the Copper Isles in the first place."

She paused the exclaimed,

"All of it's a confused jumble! Like some of the pieces to a puzzle, with most of them missing or destroyed and I've only managed to piece together…not even a tenth of the complete picture!" She exclaimed in frustration.

Nawat pulled her closer,

"Then do what you do best Aly. But first take a few steps back, sit down and look at it from a distance. Take a break, then look at it closely again. Collect the information; find the patterns. Pry them from where it seems there is nothing. Then try to form the links between the patterns and information and _re-create_ the other pieces of the puzzle. Complete and study it, and then when you know what his true intentions are, you can worry about what needs to be done."

She turned to look up at him with a smile.

"I should have known to listen to your crow sense in the first place."

He grinned down at her.

"Aly you knew you had to do that in the first place. You just needed to be told you _could_ do it. Now come inside, it's late and you missed dinner."

­

On strict instructions from Nawat Aly had taken a day off. He had even conspired with Dove and Nuritin Balitang for them to invite her and the twins on a walk in the palace gardens. She tried to protest that she had to much work to do, before Dove sent a servant to pound on her office door. Conveying Dove's irate message that literally ordered her Spy Master to,

"…get your behind off your chair and out into the gardens…_now_."

Well, an imperial order was an imperial order. So Aly found herself walking through the palace gardens, the twins two very loud distractions that seemed to be able to find trouble without even trying. By the end of about 5 minutes they had managed to; fall into bushes, be chased by an irate marmoset and in Aleda's case change into a crow twice. Pointing to one of the many collared woolly monkeys that inhabited the palace gardens Dyami cried joyfully,

"Oh! Look! A monkey-,"

"Bastards!" Interrupted Nuritin Balitang. "You should have heard them last night! Screeching and fighting, all going eep! eep! eep! How's a person supposed to get any sleep…"

She looked on perplexed as Aly and Dove traded glances then burst out laughing.

"And just what is so funny?" She demanded imperiously.

When her question fell on deaf ears she bent down to Aleda and Dyami.

"Come on dears, we don't want you to catch whatever disease that has your mother and Her Majesty in hysterics." And with that she stalked away taking the twins with her.

Dove flopped down on a bench gasping for breath.

"I don't know whether it's a good thing or a bad thing that she took the twins with her."

Sitting down beside her Aly wiped tears of laughter from her eyes as Dove added,

"I think it's a good thing. Despite the Dragon's **(A/N: For those who don't know; 'The Dragon' is what Nuritin is called by most of the family when she's not around.)** attitude to most people she'll spoil those two rotten."

Aly groaned,

"Speak for yourself. I'm the one who'll have to put up with spoiled kids, with attention spans of hyperactive mayflies."

"You have a point."

The dark figure once again sat tailor style in front of the fire. His gift glowed softly around his hands and the object he held as the sparkling grey magic slowly became streaked with red and black that seemed to absorb the light from the fire rather than give it off. It formed dagger shapes and began to attack the object in his hands. The attacks grew in ferocity as a cracking sound filled the room.

Back in the palace Aly sat up suddenly in her bed listening to the echo of a scream. The cry came again more desperate than before growing in intensity. Tumbling out of bed and ignoring the noise the palace made as it began to stir. She hastily pulled on clothes over her nightgown then turned and ran out of the room towards the direction of the dungeons. She screeched to a halt in front of the door to the room where the assassin was being held. His screams echoed down the hall way then his voice broke and the screams were reduced to whimpers and gasps of pain taking out her lock picks she unlocked the door and thrust it open.

Heishi was slumped in the middle of the room. His leg bent at an impossible angle. He curled into a ball as another breathy scream tore itself from his throat. Aly looked on in helpless horror, unaware of the crowd gathering at her back. Heishi looked as though he had been kicked from one side of the room to the other and then pummeled mercilessly till he was barley conscious.

With her sight she could see the grey shot with black and blood red glow of a gift that surrounded. He suddenly stopped fighting, the look of pain draining from his face, as he once again showed his lack of hope. Damn the assassin's master. She needed Heishi, he had important information she would not be able to get anywhere else at least without heaps of effort and maybe lives. Desperate she did the only thing she could think of, she yelled at him.

_Heishi's POV:_

I was floating in an abyss the pain was a dull throb, insignificant. It was peaceful, more peace than I would probably ever have again. He'd finally come for me as I'd known he would. I let myself float and the darkness enveloped me dulling the pain nearly completely. Then…my master, he was in front of me.

"You won't escape your punishment this way, Uindo."

He disappeared and the darkness was once again whole but this time it wasn't peaceful, didn't block out the pain. I was barely conscious of retreating further into my mind trying to escape the pain but it followed. And then I heard it. The voice drifted as though from far away. Slightly distorted but the words meaning was clear,

"What right do you have to leave Heishi! You're needed here, not in the Dark god's realm were you can be tormented by your master for all time! Then again you failed. Failed your master because I got the better of you; me, a 19 year old girl!"

I gritted my teeth mentally. I had failed…failed!...but what did it matter? It would hardly stop my master from punishing me.

As though the voice knew what I was thinking it became mocking.

"Heishi," the voice sneered. "The name means soldier, a warrior. Well what warrior sits down and lets someone dictate whether they live or die, because they are afraid of the pain that person can cause! I know true warriors and you're not one of them! You've let all hope slip away because one man gave you pain, gave others you know pain!"

My gift surged. I knew who it was that yelled at me now. I wanted her to shut up, to leave me to die in the way I knew I would. What did she know of the pain my master had given me! Given people I knew! She wasn't the one who had watched her loved ones killed because you resisted him. She wasn't the one who had to watch them scream and beg for mercy! Seen their very spirits in tormented in the Dark god's realm! I slumped once again anger could do nothing, I would be dead soon anyway.

"And so Uindo the 'great' assassin accepts his fate!" the voice jeered. "Broken, defeated, because he couldn't take a little pain."

The anger swelled, throbbing, with my gift again. The semi peaceful darkness wavered, light and pain piercing through.

_End Heishi's POV_

Aly continued to yell the first things that came into her head and watched the massive gift that burned in Heishi flicker undecided then swell. It surged at the grey magic that shrouded him forcing it back a tiny bit at a time. With a last effort he threw it off completely, slumping for a moment exhausted by the effort and from the beating he had taken. Then he looked up eyes seeming to burn with his anger and hate.

He reached to his back for the twin katanas he had been wearing when he had attacked Dove to find they had been removed along with his other weapons. She watched uneasily as the wards one again flowed to suppress his gift. He threw them off as though they were a kid's first attempt at a spell, not one created by the most powerful mages in the Copper Isles. She swallowed this wasn't good,

_Great tactic Da, _she thought. She had made him want something alrightUnfortunately that something was revenge…and the focus of his anger was her.

**A/N: If you have any other questions, suggestions or constructive criticism please leave a review! (actually even if u don have any of those review anyway, it makes my day.) Chapters might start to take a bit longer because unfortunately my holidays are over :(. **


	6. Numb

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry this is really late, it was hard to find the time with school and everything. (I mean first week back and they give us assignments!) anyway this chapter and the next are partly inspired by the song Numb by Linkin Park.**

**Disclaimer: The world and characters you recognize all belong to Tamora Pierce. **

**Chapter 5: Numb**

The assassin's gift slammed Aly back against the partly open door forcing it closed even as she heard the click it locked and the bolt on the other side of the door slide home. Despite his injuries Heishi stood in front of her as his gift healed him.

"What do you know of the pain he gave?" he yelled. "What do you know of what he did to me, to my family when I refused him? You did not watch them die, didn't listen to their screams while he _laughed_. So what right do you have to judge me? You, who has never lost anyone to someone else's greed!"

Aly gasped trying to get breath into winded lungs, hiding her shock. Resisting the urge to shout back at him that she _did _know, knew all too well. She sighed, sitting down on the ground facing him apparently unfazed. She watched as Heishi stared at her, as his eyes cooled slowly and the blaze of his gift lessened and then as he looked at her with startled comprehension of what she had done. Of all the possible reactions he might have expected, this wasn't one of them. She didn't blame him really. After all,

_What kind of person with no magical protection faced down an extremely angry and powerful mage? _Aly grinned answering her own thought, _one who's faced down an extremely angry god of course…with a bit of help._

She nearly sighed with relief as Heishi sat down on the ground opposite her.

_Thank you, Mithros for intelligent people._ Aly thought.

The assassin's voice was calm, and perfectly controlled. There was nothing to suggest he'd just been murderous with his rage as he spoke,

"It was said despite your age you were ancient in treachery, ancient in the ways and rules of the shadow world. I didn't fully believe it till just then."

Aly paused for a moment in thought, then raised an eyebrow and smiled crookedly.

"Don't let on to anyone else that I'm not completely incompetent. People might actually open their eyes and see what's happening around them, what has been happening for the past year or so. That would make my job fun and we can't have that. Well at least not for a couple of months anyway."

Heishi smiled coldly.

"Don't get cocky now will you? I forgot to mention you must be crazy."

"Crazy is such a vague word…personally I prefer genius. Or haven't you noticed that all the 'geniuses' of our time seem have the requirement that they all be slightly insane?"

Heishi shook his head sadly.

"Obviously there is no comeback to such logic."

"Obviously." Aly agreed. "I wouldn't have said it otherwise now, would I? It wouldn't suit my unique and charming character."

Heishi snorted.

"Kyprioth must have his hands full."

Aly grinned. "Oh he does."

A disembodied voice boomed around the room.

"Well that depends on whose point of view you're looking at actually."

The two mortals jumped in surprise.

"Does he feel the need to do that often?" Asked Heishi.

"Only when he's bored. He's as vain as a cat when someone says his name."

"Now that's not very nice," commented Kyprioth affecting hurt that Aly would even think that of him. "Aly you really have to make sure that they don't kill this assassin, at least not yet. That would be a bad idea. Just think how many of my plans it would ruin!"

"Oh tragedy! And pray tell what we would do without you and your _plans_?"

"Well, cry and weep a lot for lost opportunities among others," replied the god smugly. "The list is endless but unfortunately you mortals don't live forever so I will never be able to enlighten you to my true magnificence. That and all the glory would be too much for your sad human cells."

Aly made a suggestion to the god that made Heishi stare and Kyprioth's presence fade cackling,

"I'd rather not all the same. It would be most uncomfortable…" and then he was gone.

"I feel so much better knowing that that particular god wants me to live," remarked Heishi dryly.

Kyprioth's voice echoed once again echoed around the room,

"And so you should."

Heishi glared in the general direction of Kyprioth's voice had come from as he spoke.

"And of course he likes to have the last word."

Aly grinned "Of course, as he's informed me so many times he _is _a god."

Heishi opened his mouth to reply but the door to the cell flew open crashing into the wall. Taybur and Fesgao stood there looking murderous. Nawat appeared seemingly from no where and grabbed them both by the collars of their shirt before they did something they would all regret. When they struggled he spoke to them sternly.

"You have every right to be worried but this is Aly's job-"

Fesgao turned his head to glare at the startled Aly.

"It is not her job to walk in on a _known_ killer and _extremely _powerful mage unprotected. She-"

"And you especially Fesgao should know better. She argued with an angry god, what is a mage to one of them? Not to mention the fact she is handling this situation perfectly well now if you don't mind leave with Taybur and let her finish."

Fesgao spluttered in amazement and the impertinence of the crow-man, but didn't protest as he was dragged out of the room by Taybur the door closing firmly behind them.

Nawat flopped to the ground next to Aly. He appeared relaxed but his eyes were wary. Heishi stared at the crow-man.

"So where were we?" Aly said amiably.

Heishi swallowed and stopped staring.

"Well-"

Kyprioth's figure appeared in the room.

"I thought you left," growled Aly irritably.

"I had. But the prospect of having all of you wonderful people in the same room scheming was too much to resist."

"OK. What do you want?"

"How could you think such a thing of me Aly?"

"Well let's see..."

"Don't follow that train of thought my dear. I forgot you might actually be able to drag up a feasible reason and evidence to go with it. You wouldn't want everyone-scratch that. _I _wouldn't want everyone to be biased against me."

"Tragedy," commented Heishi.

"I know! Just think of all my great plans and tricks that would be ruined if no one would listen to me-"

Kyprioth's voice trailed off as Aly suddenly sat bolt upright, stiff and staring at the far wall. She was oblivious to anything around her as the pieces of a puzzle in her mind fell into place leaving her with a picture she didn't like. Nawat put a hand on her shoulder.

"Aly?"

"Something's wrong." Her numb lips barely moved as she her voice emerged from her mouth a toneless croak. She seemed to snap back to reality as her gaze settled stone cold on Kyprioth.

"What have you done? Where is the trick?"

The god inwardly cringed. This was not going to go well. He'd underestimated how quickly her mind worked. He affected a face of stern consternation.

"And why would there have to be a trick and why have I done something?" asked the god.

"Because you're a god and on top of that _the _trickster god." She said shaking off Nawat's hand as she jumped to her feet and her face drained of colour as a thought occurred to her. An uncontrollable anger like she had never known welled within her. Her voice was like an arrow cutting through the air.

"Kyprioth," she growled dangerously. "If you've touched them, if you've even looked at someone who has, will or is…I'll,I'll-"

The god's expression turned crafty. "You'll what Aly?" he used a tone she'd never heard from him before. It was scornful, undermining.

"You,_ mortal_, can't do anything. What you fear most is happening now. It will happen. It must happen. You can do nothing. In fact I'd advise you don't try."

As Aly's legs froze her entire being, her mind, her soul shook with her hatred, her unquenchable, insurmountable anger…and her helplessness.

"No Kyprioth! No! Not to them! Why to them! What do you want! Please Kyprioth. I'll do what you want without this. Anything but this! Please!-"

The god's face was hard. "You need the extra motivation. It will not be enough to want to. You will need to. Need to in such a way that you will do it if it kills you."

Vaguely through her anger she heard Nawat calling her name. Frantically asking her what was wrong.

She didn't break her gaze on Kyprioth as her mouth responded without a thought. "He's arranged it Nawat. The twins. We left them in our quarters. Alone."

She barley registered the movement and then the slam of the cell door that signified Nawat's departure.

"You realise mortal, that I cannot allow him to interfere." Kyprioth remarked.

"Not him as well-!"

"Yes my dear, him as well. This worked out perfectly, he went as I knew he would. You mortals are so easily predicted. Though it was a pity I had to do this to a former crow. My work here is done…oh no it's not."

The comment was accented with the sound of a body crumpling to the ground.

"Heishi will wake in a couple of hours. By the time the magic that holds you in place wears off Aly it will be to late for you to do anything. I suggest you hurry about finding the assassin's master. Now he has your family there is no telling what he'll do." And with that he disappeared.

When the spell finally wore off Aly rushed up stairs and down hallways to her quarters. The door was wide open, upturned furnishings littered the room. Nearly everything was destroyed, and a breeze through the window blew debris everywhere. A single black crow's feather landed on the ground at her feet as she picked it up she made a promise. She would find her family, all of them. And sometime, somewhere Kyprioth would pay. The reality hit her then and her world seemed to crash to the ground around her the space where things had once been an empty pit which reeled her in.

_Aly's POV:_

I woke slowly to a world, no, a void of faded colours and muted sounds. The sky seemed white, the vegetation a dull black-brown in contrast with anything else varying shades of grey. Pictures swam before my eyes, faces and memories blurred and fuzzy, whipped away before they clarified as though they were smoke in a breeze. I finally and truly understood Heishi's pain now. The feeling of wanting nothing, knowing you have nothing to live for. The shapes intensified in their efforts to imprint themselves in my mind, reaching out smoky tendrils to pleadingly, trying to brush my face before they faded. What good did it do to resist the images the smoke carried? I had lost what mattered most to me. I had lost my family.

**A/N: Oh, and plz LEAVE A REVIEW! I'll even tell you how it works. It's a really big secret and may come as a shock (Warning: if of faint heart don't read any further…) –drumroll- -whispers- All you have to do is hit the blue button below that says "submit review" (not the back button or the exit button). The little man who lives inside the submit review button called Fred will tell this box to pop up which you write the review in, then you hit send and Fred stores it and then he sends me an email saying I got a review. If you don't leave a review he's out of entertainment…and a job…you wouldn't want that now would you?**


	7. Feeling so Faithless

**A/N: YAY! I now have over 30 reviews! . Well once again this chapter is partly based on the song Numb by Linkin Park. Oh yeah. (In case you're reading this 'CynicalCritic' my reply to your review is at the end of this chapter.) This might be the last one for a couple of weeks. Unfortunately I have exams and assignments to finish/study for.**

**Disclaimer: The world and characters you recognise all belong to Tamora Pierce. **

**Chapter 6: Feeling so Faithless **

_Aly's POV:_

My family…the thought echoed around the void. The smoky images morphed and clarified into my family's faces. They floated in front of my minds eye. I had made a promise and I would keep it or die trying.

_End Aly's POV_

Aly's eyes snapped open. She sat up stiffly from her slumped position on the ground. Briefly she wondered how long she had been lying there and then dismissed the thought. It didn't matter. She had to leave.

With a groan she struggled to her feet. It was time to find Heishi and pack provisions, she had an appointment with his master and then with Kyprioth.

…………………

Aly stood before Dove and the rest of her council. There was dangerous light in her spymaster's eyes. Wherever Kyprioth was she pitied him greatly when Aly caught up with him.

"…so your majesty, members of the council, I'm here to seek leave to hunt down my family and his," she nodded towards the chained Heishi, "master." Then Aly added as an after thought. "And I need to take the assassin with me."

That caused surprised mutterings to spread through the congregation of nobles. Ultimately, the final decision in all matters put forward here came down to Dove, however members of the council (a group of raka and luarin nobles from after the rebellion thought to be trust worthy and able to advise, who ensured that the rule of the Copper Isles didn't become like it had when the Rittevon's ruled.) could vote and advise Dove, who had to listen to all the opinions, then make a decision that was 'for the good of the kingdom'. She felt sick as she looked at the results of the voting.

'_At least that was the theory'. _She added as an after thought. She couldn't exactly just make a choice on a whim; a ruler couldn't afford to offend the most powerful nobles in the Copper Isles. Even if Aly _was _her friend. Trying to regain her composure she said,

"I-the coun-It has been decided that," she paused her eyes beseeching Aly to understand her current helplessness. Swallowing hard she continued, "That you are to be denied leave, and are to stay within the boundaries of the city of Rajmuat. Force will be used if necessary. Disobeying this order will be the equivalent of treason."

Aly looked up her eyes disbelieving.

"But I must go! He has my family! I must find them!"

Dove looked helplessly at the majority of the faces around her. They were cold to the spymaster's pleas. A couple looked uncomfortable and another empathetic but they were the minority. Ignoring protocol Dove spoke to Aly as the friend she was not her subject.

"I'm so sorry Aly…I-I," she glared defiantly at the nobles around her. The anger in almost tangible. Her eyes telling Aly what she must do.

Aly nodded, "It's alright Dove, I understand."

With a sudden movement she was at Heishi's side and the chains that bound his wrists were sliding off. A sense of power filled the room even as an alarm began to toll-someone had alerted the guards-. With one last look towards Dove Aly said,

"I will come back and face the consequences of this Dove. But first I must find my family." She nodded to Heishi and then there was a flash visible even to those without the sight making them cover their eyes. By the time dazzled eyes could see again they had disappeared from the room.

"Good luck go with you my friend," murmured Dove, as the irate nobles converged on her.

…………

They materialised in Aly's quarters where she bent to grab the packs she had prepared before the meeting just in case she had to leave like this. Then paused the vague image of a better plan forming in her mind.

"How far can you actually transport us magically?" mentally Aly kicked herself for not thinking to ask earlier.

"About 20km max," the assassin replied.

Aly nodded thoughtfully in that case we're not leaving the palace as soon as I thought."

Heishi nodded his understanding. It was based an old trick that every assassin knew well. 'The best place to hide is in plain sight.'

"Since we're obviously going to be here for awhile can you explain something to me?"

Settling into a chair Aly replied,

"Sure."

"If you served Kyprioth doesn't he owe you? And if he owes you why don't you ask him for the boon and for your family back?"

Aly sighed. "You have a point. I thought to ask him but…" she let the sentence trail off.

"But?"

"He-look, if you organised this from a trickster's point of view why would you let something that simple spoil all you planned? It doesn't add up.

"It can't hurt to try?" suggested the assassin.

"I guess-"

Kyprioth's voice once again materialised in the room. Aly was on her feet looking wildly for the god.

"Show yourself Kyprioth. You've got a lot to answer for!"

"I have nothing to answer for my dear, and that boon won't work, if I can I will try to explain later. Of course that depends on you letting me." The two mortals could almost hear the god's inner conflict as he hesitated then added, "All that I have done I have done because I have to not because I want to."

To her surprise his voice sounded genuinely apologetic. "Try to think of it as an adverse divine compliment that it was your family that was involved in this. It means my brothers and sisters thought you the only one capable." With that cryptic comment his presence faded from the room.

Part of Aly still raged at the god, but the rest, the cool, calm part of her mind reflected on the god's words. Was it her imagination had there been a tinge of fear in the last sentence he said?

The outside world faded as she sunk the confused jumble that was her thoughts.

………………

The subject of most of Aly's thoughts sat once again before his fire. The Spymaster was coming to reclaim her family as the dark-one and bright-ones had said she would.

Her family.

They had proved more troublesome then he had initially thought they would. The two young ones were powerful mages though they were untrained and two of them had shown the ability to turn into crows, though he wasn't sure about the more secretive twin. Then there was the strange dark creature that had nearly suffocated him when he had brought them here. That creature had nearly succeeded before he thought to use compacted air and magic to pry it off. He shuddered at the memory of the cold liquid-solid covering his face.

Thinking of the Spymaster's family, he ought to make sure that they were still secure. The two mages young as they were had a habit of wearing down the magical wards that confined them and their father. Exiting the room he walked down the hallway till he came to a heavy wooden door with no apparent lock.

By placing his hand on the door and sending his gift into it he deactivated the magic that kept it closed. The room was plain and made of stone with a small table and a hearth in one corner. It had been a good idea to check. The two who could change into crows were free and working to release the other twin. He pinned them to the wall in a blast of magic, the chains relocking around their wrists. He ignored their baleful looks as he said,

"You just don't know when to stay down do you? Next time I catch you like this I take one of the children with me when I leave."

A sudden gust of wind blew the heavy door to the room open. He jumped as it slammed into the opposite wall, rebounding and closing again. In a panic he rushed to the fire, this had happened the last time the dark-one had come. His hands clenched into fists as he remembered the dark-one's anger that he had been late in summoning the portal in the flames…he would not do that again, he would not survive it.

Sitting before the fire he summoned his gift and let it flow into the flames, watching in fascination as they slowly changed colour. Then the dark gaping hole appeared as it had many times before, the bitter wind and the sheer feeling of menace that emanated from it making him cringe away.

The strange eyes appeared again. The ones that glowed with a gift the colour of old blood. They were forever haunting him, through out the day and then even in his sleep.

The cold aloof voice emerged from the darkness that sent shivers down his spine,

"Have you got them this time Monashi? I will not be as lenient this time if you've failed again."

"I have dark-on-,"

"It's Your Grace for a Duke as you well know," the voice hissed icily. "Show me them then."

'_Even for a former Duke?'' _thought Monashi rebelliously. He snapped an order over his shoulder waving his hand and the chained trio were pulled forward into the light.

"Ah, you have done well Monashi. For once. I take it the Spymaster is on her way?"

"Yes…Your Grace." He shrank back as the eyes glowed more brightly.

"Good very good."

"Dark- Er-Your Grace? May I ask a question?"

"You may Monashi," it replied mockingly.

"Why are you so interested in the Spymaster?"

"That is my business alone Monashi but it involves revenge. In future don't ask stupid questions. Clear?"

"Yes m'lord Duke of Conté."

……………………

**A/N: **

**Well that's it for this chapter. So thanks to everyone who reviewed! In particular thanks to MSB! You've reviewed every chapter. . **

………………………

**Review reply:**

**CynicalCritic:** I did say I would accept constructive criticism. I'm replying here, because 1. Your review falls under that category and 2. If you're wondering about some parts of my story then it's nearly guaranteed someone else is too. Anyway, I know the original characters have drifted OOC but I can't accurately reproduce Tamora Pierce's characters. I simply can't write that well. All I can do is try and hope that one day I can. Please bear with me.

I said at the start of my story that this one takes place a couple of years after the end of Tricksters Queen. That, and Aly was pregnant at the end of that book. Also, you're right Heishi could break free, and he did.

"She watched uneasily as the wards once again flowed to suppress his gift. He threw them off as though they were a kid's first attempt at a spell, not one created by the most powerful mages in the Copper Isles…" (Chapter 4)

Kyprioth not doing something like he did to one of his chosen did occur to me however, he is a god and she is a mortal. In Tricksters Queen he reacted emotionlessly to Elsren's and Dunevon's deaths even though they were 'his queen's' relatives, as though they were tools to his ends. Why Kyprioth allowed and encouraged her family to be taken and why the boon wouldn't/didn't work, will be explained later on in the story. If you want a more detailed explanation of the latter please PM me or alternatively use the email address written in my profile. Obviously I'm not going to write that here. (that goes for anyone else who really wants to know). You have not ruined my day or burst my bubble and your comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks for your review! .

………………………

**My story does need work and that's why I accept and appreciate constructive criticism. (plz don't bother making it anonymous…really, if you're sending a review like CynicalCritic's give me your name thingy or e-mail so I can reply, doing it here is annoying.) I'm happy for people to tell me what they don't like. I can't try to improve it if I don't know. Any comments, suggestions, ideas ect. are welcome. So please, review! .**

**Firedraike08**


	8. Old Enemies Die Hard

**A/N: Hehehe Mickey, guess who Dyami's character is based on, lol. I'm never spending that much time in an enclosed space again…Wow, I managed to get this up sooner than I thought I would. This was up later then I intended though, so sorry. For some reason I couldn't upload the document. Anyway, I finally finished all my exams and am on holidays! XD. Hopefully I should get another chapter up a bit quicker than usual…hopefully. **

**Disclaimer: The world and characters you recognise all belong to Tamora Pierce…damn! -cries-**

**Chapter 7: Old Enemies Die Hard**

_The eyes bored into Aly, glowing blood red in the dark void as the flames flickered. The words found their way through her subconscious mind, echoing and weaving their way through the very fabric of her nightmare. _

"…_Ma?…" Echoed the ghostly words._

_She looked down on a room seemingly created and defined by shadows and light. Aly's perspective changed and she looked around in surprise. Everything seemed huge and the chains that bound her were so heavy…Her hands tightened convulsively on the material she held …material? Chains? Looking up she nearly cried out in shock on seeing a giant Nawat towering above her. Peering around him she caught sight of a surprisingly tall…Aleda? If that was Aleda then where was Dyami? Aly nearly jumped at a faint sense of laughter. Another familiar presence joined with her mind. _

"_Ma?"_

_Incredulous she replied,_

"_Dyami is that you?" The silence was answer enough. "Dyami! What have you done? What am I seeing? Where are you? Are you alright? What's all this light?" With an effort she cut off the stream of questions. "Ignore all that. What's going on?"_

_Again there was a faint sense of laughter._

"_Don't yew like it Ma? Seeing what I see. Hearing what I hear? Aleda did. She thought it was funny."_

"_Aleda knew about this-this-what ever it is you've done?...Never mind I'll have ages to think this over _after _I've found you."_

_This time the presence was worried, then with all the pride a two-year-old could muster said,_

"_Da, 'leda and me aren't making it easy for M-Mon-a-ash…" the two year old struggled with the name even in his thoughts._

"_Monashi?"_

_She watched as Dyami turned so he faced the eyes in the fire and the dark figure who sat before the flames._

"_M-Monashi." He repeated. "Didn't think we could get away. If he hadn't come in we would've!"_

_She watched as Monashi turned his face scornful. He gestured with his hand and she felt Dyami/herself pulled forward with Nawat and Aleda. The conversation was now clear and what she heard made her heart freeze._

"_Ah, you have done well Monashi. For once. I take it the Spymaster is on her way?"_

"_Yes...Your Grace." He shrank back as the eyes glowed more brightly._

"_Good, very good."_

"_Dark- Er-Your Grace? May I ask a question?"_

"_You may Monashi," it replied mockingly._

"_Why are you so interested in the Spymaster?"_

"_That is my business alone Monashi but it involves revenge. In future don't ask stupid questions. Clear?"_

"_Yes m'lord Duke of Conté."_

'_Conté' the word echoed like a call through her mind setting alarms ringing. As though he heard the thought the former duke's' attention snapped to Dyami closing like a trap and reeling him in as the image in he flames wavered, and Dyami cried out in pain and fear. _

"_Dyami! Let the spell go now! Let me leave!" Aly cried desperately. _"Dyami!"

The strange half light half shadow images disappeared and Aly sat up gasping in the chair she had fallen asleep in. The word had burst from her mouth before she remembered where she was. Smothering the sound her eyes scanned the room. Heishi was standing in a fighting stance, the twin katana's he carried unsheathed in his hands.

"Gods you scared me!" He hissed. "What happened?"

"I'll explain later. We've got to be far from here soon. There might be less time and more to lose than I thought, but we need to make a detour before I find my family and you find your former master."

Accepting Aly's cryptic comment he beckoned her over as power grew and gathered in the room, then, in another flash they were once again, gone.

…………………………

Nawat cried out in alarm as Dyami was dragged towards the fire. The boy struggled frantically as the magic drew him closer to the void…and the eyes. The former duke's met the boy's for a brief moment and the void flickered as an inhuman howl of pain filled the air.

"Get it away! Get it away!" Roger screamed at Monashi. Before he could act Nawat had darted forward, grabbing the boy while backing away from the flames dragging Aleda with them. The void flickered, and once again the eyes looked in Dyami's general direction. Though, Monashi noticed smugly, not directly into his eyes.

"You, child…Whoever you are, whatever you are. Be warned.

"I wasn't ready for that attack, infact I had no idea your magic existed, the opposite of my new magic. You caught me off guard, but that won't happen again, I suggest you don't try next time. I will be ready and be assured I will destroy you."

The void flickered once more then vanished as the flames spluttered and died in the hearth. Monashi advanced on them his gift billowing around him like a strange cloak. The trio shrank back against the wall as it lashed out like a whip. Cringing and waiting for it to hit Nawat and Aleda looked up to see their bodies surrounded by a soft glow that emanated from Dyami. Monashi screamed in rage and pain as his magic slammed into the barrier then stormed from the room the door slamming behind him. Nawat looked down at Dyami,

"So you do have the gift after all."

"I wouldn't exactly call it the gift," Kyprioth's form flickered into existence before them, barely a black silhouette against the flames from the hearth behind.

"Kyprioth," was the snarled reply.

"Hmph. Why is everyone suddenly against me? All I did was…well ok, you have a point."

Dyami gave a joyful little cry and ran forward virtually crashing into the god in his eagerness to greet him.

Flinching and preparing to grab Dyami and drag him away from a furious being, Nawat stopped stunned as the god laughed. Crouching so he didn't tower over the small boy he laughed again ruffling his hair with a wry grin on his face.

"Well at least _someone's_ still glad to see me."

Dyami who had been grinning up at the god, frowned and said,

"'Course I'm glad to see yew," his eyes filled with tears. "Down't yew like me anymore? Aren't yew my friend?"

The god grinned again. "Of course you're still my friend little one, of course you are."

Nawat was too shocked to do anything but stare at the small boy and the god.

"Dyami how do you know Kyprioth?" He asked regaining some composure.

The boy grinned as Kyprioth took it upon himself to answer.

"It's a very long story-"

"Quit stalling Kyprioth."

"Very well," muttered the god, disgruntled. "If you must know he saw me when I was trying to check up on the dear Spymaster."

Nawat snorted. "Sure you were. Since when can a child have an effect on a god's plans?"

"Glad you trust me so much though, seeing as I'm the trickster god I'm not sure that's entirely wise. Besides this child is hardly just a child." He noticed Nawat's raised eyebrow and sighed. "Pick that up from Aly did you? Never mind.

"He was chosen by my brothers and sisters to control a new type of magic, one that deals with light and shadows. This inturn gives him some control in the dream world. Unfortunately this magic has an opposite, and that is really the only reason this power exists at all, to counteract the creation of the other."

"And why would the creation of a new power concern your siblings enough to create its opposite and give that new power to one of _my _kids?"

"It's not so much the power we're worried about. We're worried about the being that now controls it, the former Duke of Conté. The power he can harness is…well it's enough to worry my siblings and I. He has _too_ much power. He threatens our very existence in this world; he has the power to invade the Dark god's domain, to change history or time, to reach beyond the grave…when he has full control of it.

"The implications of this for the entire world are beyond imagining. And I mean the entire world, even the realms of the god's. If we're not safe, if our power can't match his, all hope is lost, all life could end for all we know. All we can be sure of is that it will result in the destruction of life as we now know it.

"For us to have even a chance there must be something to oppose his power. It's opposite. We have created it, and it is carried by your child.

"Thankfully the former duke has not gained complete control over this power, yet. We will guide the opposite power's growth in Dyami. Anything that happens will happen for that reason alone. So eventually when it comes to a particular crossroad in time he will be Roger's equal in power and knowledge. Then fate must decide which side will win, and as much as we hate it, the future of this world."

Nawat was once again reduced to staring at the god as he tried to process all the information he had just been given.

"And why _my _child. Why not someone else?"

"Because of you and your dear Aly. Her knowledge and your knowledge and skills coupled together in your children. Dyami doesn't posses all of your abilities, though Aleda does. In the end it will probably take both of them to have any chance of winning-"

"Or dying."

For a moment Nawat was convinced there was a flash of sadness in the god's expression at the mention of the possibility of the twins dying, though if there was it was gone as quickly as it appeared. "Or dying, that could be the case as well. Either way, their fate is set. They _will _come to this crossroad in time…and they_ will_ face Roger. Nothing anyone or anything can do will prevent that."

The cold certainty and detachment in the god's voice as he told of his own possible destruction was like being dunked in icy water. As much as Nawat wished to deny it with the words followed a cold certainty that what Kyprioth said was true and before he could ask anything else the god disappeared.

…………………………

There was nothing but wind and utter blackness, the kind of absolute darkness that could only be found underground, but it wasn't underground…at least Roger didn't think it was. Eerie light lit up a small space around him, visible for kilometres in every direction. It was only a soft glow cast by his eyes, but to the inhabitants of this dark place it was like being burnt just to look at it. He growled in frustration peering into the gloom. Curse this place he was trapped in. Curse the darkness that shrouded it. Not that, he knew, there was much to look at. There was a massive lake but apart from that it was a monotonous flat landscape of nothing but shadows, darkness and bitter winds. He paused for a moment and then continued forward, as the wind rushed over the plain drawing heat and moisture from every surface, leaving a cold and barren land behind.

Roger stopped. He could sense movement around him that had nothing to do with the howling wind. It hardly mattered. The cold no longer bothered him. Neither did the need to drink, eat or breathe. He let the glow from his eyes sweep the area around him, and then it happened. The shadows surged forward trying to smother him. Mentally he commanded them to move. They wavered then froze as though they hoped he would forget they existed. He watched the shadows carefully again, mentally commanding them to move. This time they did so writhing and twisting as he wanted to form a black pool at his feet. He smiled grimly. He would control this power, though how he had obtained it he still didn't fully understand. Roger leaned forward trying to see the image that formed in the shadows depths. It seemed to draw him in slowly until he realised it was one of his own memories. Slightly put off but still curious he watched what the shadows wanted to show him.

_The shadows called to him as he now called to the blade, his blade, held by the "knight". He watched for some reason amused as that...female released the blade. He didn't feel pain as it buried itself in his chest, instead he laughed as a feeling of euphoria filled him_ _so profound it was indescribable. The shadows rose around him as he reflexively grabbed the blade..._

_Then suddenly he was above his body watching as his last breath gurgled through his lips and his body collapsed to be consumed by flames. He tried to attack the exhausted lady knight to no avail. For a moment she seemed to notice the flickering of the shadows_ _as they tried to do his will. Then she swayed and sat down hard virtually fainting. Taunting him with his helplessness to do anything but watch the person he loathed most on this world. _

_Time passed and then Buri entered with some members of the King's Own and took the barely conscious knight from the catacombs. He tried frantically to reach his enemy, to finish what he had started but he could not. _

_He made a promise then; if it took him the equivalent of a mortal lifetime he would have revenge and peace of mind. He would finish this, and if not the lady knight herself then it would be someone she would miss dearly. He looked at the shadows around him, he would puzzle out what had just happened and when he had he would return, truly return. He wasn't in any hurry. After all, he had lost his mortality along with his body..._

Roger jumped as a voice spoke tentatively. He realised it was the shadows who spoke their voices were combined and like whispers but loud enough to hear clearly.

"Master we are here to serve."

"Master? Serve?"

"Yes serve. You are the Master, you control the power. We are that powers legacy; we are part of the power."

"The power?"

"You know what we speak of. You created the power/us."

"I created you/a new magic?"

"Yes. Created."

"So what was the purpose of showing me one of my own memories?"

"To show you it was more than what you remember."

"Explain."

"It was not only the day you lost your mortality and vowed revenge. No master, it was the day we/the power was created. The day you set in stone a path you must now follow. And the day you created, the being who will be the only one to stand against you. The only being that would have a hope of winning if they stood against you."

"That child! But his power is still growing! As I said, he is a child."

"But so are you. You may have lived longer, seen, learned many more things than he, but in terms of your mastery of us/the power you are a child."

"But if I strike now, and destroy him, there will be nothing to stop me."

"Do as you wish Master. We can advise, but we cannot stop you. However, remember that for now he is your equal in power."

"For now! He is a child!"

"One that juts by looking caused you pain."

"That was lucky. I will be prepared for that this time."

"But what of the things he can do that you're not prepared for?"

"What can he do? He's about 2 years old!"

The shadows seemed about to reply so he interrupted them. "No. I will finish this quickly, I will destroy the child and the power he controls."

"As you wish, but you show your weakness. You are over confident because you face a child. You forget that you are also a child-,"The shadows screeched in pain as Roger glared at it and the glow from his eyes resting on an outer edge of the pool.

"I created you. I control you. You serve me and no one else. I will destroy that child soon but I will not listen to your babblings. Clear?"

"Yes-Master…please…the light…"

Roger held the light in place for a second longer then turned the glow away. "I wonder what would happen to you in direct sunlight..."

…………………………

**A/N: God that chapter gave me a lot of trouble. It just didn't want to be written. (Personally I don't like it very much. Oh well.) So how was it? Good, bad or whatever? Please Review!**


	9. Journeys

**A/N: Well after this chapter is short after the last one. It's pretty disjointed because it switches from character to character a lot. Sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: The world and the characters you recognise all belong to Tamora Pierce. **

**Chapter 8: Journeys **

Dove sat before the council. Taybur and Fesgao stood before their queen trying to prevent the crowd of nobles overwhelming her as they shouted their opinions. Dove groaned resting her aching head in her hands. She was getting tired of this.

Unexpectedly the noise level dropped. Dove looked up to see her saviours, Winna and Nuritin Balitang entering the room, bringing a wake of calmness with them…for a short while at least. As the noise level increased again Nuritin boomed,

"And just what is this all about? Since when do you interrupt a monarch!"

There was a brief sheepish silence then the noise grew as everyone tried to complain at once.

"QUIET!"

Everyone turned to look at a livid Dove. The sight was enough to make most of the people in the room shrink slightly.

"I've had enough! _Quietly_ select _two_ people to speak for you, the rest of you leave!"

The noise level rose again almost immediately and Dove lost control of her temper completely.

"I SAID _QUIETLY! _YOU HAVE ONE MINUTE TO DECIDE ON A MAXIMUM OF TWO PEOPLE TO SPEAK!"

The nobles cowered again, this time all but two of them rose.

"Are these your spokesmen?" she asked indicating the two who had remained seated. The nobles nodded, and once again began to talk.

"THEN THE REST OF YOU, GET OUT!" When they hesitated she added, "NOW!"

There was a sudden rush of movement as nearly everyone tried to flee and get out the door at once. Dove put her head back in her hands on seeing the confusion, and gave up the hope of ever getting to the point of this matter.

She looked up sometime later to the sound of laughter. The room was empty of everyone except herself, Taybur, Fesgao and the four people sitting at the table; the two nobles, Nuritin and Winna.

Taybur laughed openly while Fesgao stood barely holding in laughter.

At the end of her patience Dove snapped,

"And exactly what is so funny!"

She watched as even Nuritin and Winna smiled slightly. The only serious faces in the room were those of the two seated nobles.

"Well!"

"You just kicked out, virtually _the entire council_." Taybur gasped still laughing. "Did you see the looks on their faces?"

At this comment, Fesgao joined Taybur in laughing.

"You," he gasped. "The most even tempered person I know."

Despite her frustration Dove couldn't hold in a grin. Hiding it with a stern mask she ordered,

"That's enough you two clowns. We _do_ have serious matters to look at. After all, that was the reason why I kicked them out in the first place."

With an effort the two men regained their composure, affecting serious faces that matched the noble's expressions.

"Now what was the point of all this?" Demanded Dove.

"Firstly, there is the matter of the rebellions on Ikang and Malubesang." Answer Fesgao. "If our people do not gain some sort of advantage soon in Malubesang, things will only get worse unless the weather improves. In Ikang the news is better. They have routed the remaining resistance who would not surrender and things draw to a close." He bowed slightly to Dove. "Those who've surrendered recognise you as Queen.

"Why the rebels," there was an ironic grin of the former rebel general's face as he said this, "continue to resist is not fully understood. I believe the spymaster had someone working on that."

"The keyword in that sentence was '_had'_." Commented Taybur. That agent was killed by the assassin, and whatever information they carried was lost. It was the same assassin, Uindo, I believe his trade name was, that tried to kill both you and the Spymaster-,"

"Former spymaster," corrected one of the nobles as though speaking to a small child. "This is what the council is worried about. The former spymaster's treason-,"

The comment was enough to nearly make the rebel queen lose her temper again. The noble seemed to sense the monarch's wrath even behind her bland mask and he stopped mid-sentence.

"_Former _Spymaster! Treason!"

The noble gulped visibly, and then straightened.

"Yes. _Former _spymaster. She has committed treason-,"

"You presume too much!" Growled Dove. "Neither you, or anyone else for that matter, has the power to remove her from her position. I believe I have given no such order."

The Noble blushed. "Forgive my presumption your Majesty, however the decision of this council was; 'That the spymaster is to be denied leave, and is to stay within the boundaries of the city of Rajmuat…Disobeying this order will be the equivalent of treason.'.

"She has left and therefore, has committed treason. All that remains is for you to make it official." He handed the paper to the queen.

Dove glared at the man and said icily, "I do not believe I have said anything about her office being withdrawn or treason on her behalf. _I_ will not sign anything. She has gone after her family, with _my _blessings. I will not condemn her to this."

"But you will." Said the second noble. "The moral matters involved do not count. She has broken this law and has committed treason in doing so. That cannot go unpunished or you send the message that you will punish everyone but your friends and those in a powerful position."

"Sign it."

Dove glared at the duo with helpless rage. There had to be a way out of this. The basis of an idea began to form. Trying hard to hide her smile, she sighed. "Very well, I will sign. She is still however, _the _spymaster of the Copper Isles until I say she's not. Clear. " It was not a question and with a sigh signed the parchment proclaiming her spymaster, and one of her few true friends, traitor.

'_Please forgive me Aly…'_

………………………

Two dripping, cloaked figures where outlined by the lightning in the doorway of one of the many Inn's in Fajurat, Malubesang. Hurrying inside Aly and Heishi paused a moment to scan the room then hurried past the hearth to a corner of the room that was in shadow. It provided a clear view of the rest of the room and the man sitting at the small table looked up curiously as they sat opposite him. He was middle aged and apart from a single grey streak through his otherwise black hair was unremarkable. What wasn't obvious was that he was one of Aly's better agents.

"Can I help you?"

"There's a hole in the net."

"Then that hole must be filled." He seemed to relax slightly though his eyes remained wary. He knew nothing about Aly save that she knew the proper response to the identification phrase. He repeated,

"Can I help you?"

"I need information. The messenger was killed, and the package lost."

"That information will cost you."

Heishi took a small pouch from his bag. It clinked as he placed it on the table. The man's eyes lit with his greed as Aly opened it and letting him see the combination of gold, silver and copper coins inside. She slid a gold coin and 2 silver ones onto the table. He reached for them and Aly snatched them back.

"Information first, payment second."

"Money now or no information."

Aly grinned. "I'll give you half." She slid the two silver coins across the table.

"Very well, you're looking for the old abandoned keep on the other side of the island. Someone moved in a while ago."

Aly looked at Heishi who nodded. That much hadn't changed since he had been 'hired' by his master.

"One more thing." The man looked pointedly at the pouch Aly held. She slid another silver coin across the table.

"It may interest you. The spymaster has been marked a traitor." Aly slid the gold coin across the table and then the duo stood and left without saying another word.

Outside back in the storm Heishi whispered incredulously,

"Marked traitor?"

Aly smiled coldly. "If I know Dove, she has something in mind for when I return…if I return. That hardly matters though, we need to get to that keep."

The assassin nodded and his power surged and they appeared before an old stone keep. The storm wasn't as bad this side of the island. Aly turned north and scanned the horizon. It was shrouded in smoke from the many fires of the two armies that fought there. That was another problem she'd have to work on…if she was alive to worry about it. Turning again she studied the building before her. Now all she had to do was get in. She smiled. That was a problem she could deal with.

…………………

Dyami dreamed. It changed scene and suddenly and he soared through a brilliant blue sky. A strange, foreign land spread out in front of him, a patchwork of colours. It seemed to him that he only had to reach out to touch it.

The movement of a dark mass caught his attention. Curious he glided closer and as he did shrill, keening screams reached his ears. The sound was enough to bring tears to his eyes. He watched uncomprehending as a dark mass of shadows was shoved into direct sunlight where it tried to fold in on itself.

He sensed the presence of the dark-one before he saw him.

For some reason the sight of the shadows pain filled him with an anger and distress like he had never known in his short life. Strange whispery voices entered his mind, one but at the same time apart.

"_Light-one," they said. "Do not linger here. It will not be long before he senses your presence as you have his."_

The shadows seemed to feel his confusion.

"_Leave little one. We will be fine. There will come a time when you will be his equal or more in power. Though he won't admit it to himself, he is your equal and no more even now. When that day comes you will face him truly. Now leave!"_

Dyami felt himself pushed away, and then his mind returned to his previous dreams and the shadows became a dim memory, the nightmare of a small child.

…………………

**A/N: Well that was chapter 8! Hope you liked it. Once again, please review if you have any comments, ideas, constructive criticism or if you don't have any of them just do it for the hell of reviewing? lol. **


	10. Begining of The End

**A/N: Argh! Sorry this was so late. All this damn jumping from character to character, I think my brain has gone into overdrive. I swear, trying to fit so many split bits of story into some thing that's remotely coherent… -shakes head-. There's a couple of random bits stuffed in this chapter…I probably should have deleted them but feh.**

**Disclaimer: The world and the characters blah, blah, blah all belong to Tamora Pierce. **

**Chapter 9: Beginning of the End**

Nawat sat leaning against the wall as close to the fireplace as he could get to the warmth while chained. The twins were already fast asleep, and he wondered at their ability to simply fall asleep despite the circumstances. He smiled fondly at the two, as his eyelids grew heavy. He could never bear to lose either of them.

……………………

The wind increased suddenly as Aly turned to once again face the old keep.

It was strategically placed on the southernmost point of Malubesang, blocked off on one side by mountains and the other by sheer cliffs. Surrounded by a thick wall, which had remained intact through the years, it was approachable only from one direction, up a steep winding road leading to its elevated perch. It was said to be impregnable, but had been abandoned soon after its construction. It was a place of rumours and superstition. The locals avoided it when at all possible.

Aly smiled, its reputation was hardly a mystery to her when the sheen of magic literally radiated from the place. She sighed,

"I don't suppose that actually getting into the keep will be as easy as you taking us there?"

Heishi smiled wirily. "Maybe once. But now? This is as close as I can get us with that spell. Any closer and my gift'd set off the wards he's riddled it with."

Aly grinned broadly. "I didn't think he'd make it that easy but there was always the chance he'd be either ignorant or stupid." Noticing Heishi stared at her she added, "What?"

"You're smiling and we have to get into a keep placed on one of the better defensive positions on the Malubesang, and the best magically protected one."

Aly was tempted to mention that she knew a better one but considering that that information was meant to be top secret she decided against it. "Oh but this'll be fun!" She grinned brightly.

Heishi looked at her sceptically, "If you can call being caught in this storm," he gestured at the horizon where is loomed ominously. "running over all this damn wet ground, to save the family that was taken from you by your own patron god 'fun' not to mention…" he let his voice trail off.

Aly grinned. "Oh but it is! All this running around! I haven't left Rajmuat on an assignment for…," she gave up and waved her hand with a dismissive gesture. "Oh ages!"

Heishi gave up. "Well at least one of us is enjoying themselves," he muttered darkly.

Aly laughed. "Good. You have fun and I'll get us into the keep."

Heishi stared. "I think all this travelling by magic from one spot to another has done something to your head. Oh gods! How will I explain that to your husband!" He sat down hard on the ground head in his hands.

Aly laughed again and patted him on the head. "There, there. I was only joking." **(A/N: OK that bit was random. No idea why I kept it in…)**

Heishi snorted still wary. "Some joke." He groaned. "I should have known better than to be within a hundred kilometre radius of one the trickster favoured."

Aly looked around. "For once he didn't appear with a comment. Kyprioth, I'm impressed."

The god's voice materialised right next to her ear. "Well if you insist…"

Heishi laughed in spite of himself. "I think you jinxed it."

Aly grinned. There was no warmth in her expression. "Oh by the way Kyprioth. Since this was your doing I spose you have a way of getting me'n my family back to Rajmuat with out being arrested and tried for treason?" Remarked Aly innocently.

Kyprioth sighed dramatically. "Well this is all very well and good, and I'd love to continue on this subject… But shouldn't you be heading towards the keep right about now?"

Aly grinned. "Stall all you want-,"

"Well my dear, it's been a pleasure however my godly duties call." He turned to Heishi. "Goodbye, assassin." His presence faded.

Aly stared at the place where his voice had come from moments ago.

"What?"

"He's never done that before."

"What?" Repeated Heishi.

"He's never said goodbye."

……………………

Monashi stood before a window peering out into the growing gloom as the storm approached.

"Soon," he murmured. "Soon they will come. And then we will see an end to all this." He summoned a ball of fire and 'tossed' it out the window. It grew as it gained height forming a beacon that hung in the sky lighting up the ground surrounding the keep.

A small figure was outlined starkly in the light it cast.

He smiled grimly. "Very soon."

……………………

At the battlefield not far away General (Duke) Vurquan Nomru stood with other staring at the fiery globe that had appeared in the sky moments before from the direction of the old keep, that current intelligence suggested was controlled by the resisting soldiers. He winced at the thought. It was easily one of the most defensible positions on Malubesang unapproachable from any direction except straight on. It had been abandoned years before and was believe to be haunted by the locals. Anyone who had been sent to scout out the keep or the land around it had not returned, and now they refused to go.

"Well now we know something's definitely going on down there." He commented to the officers next to him. He shivered involuntarily. "You can feel the power emanating from that place from kilometres away." He added reluctantly as though it was an afterthought, "And the fear."

……………………

Heishi jumped. "What the hell was that!"

Aly swore and dropped to the ground as light lit up the area surrounding the keep.

"Down!" She hissed. She enhanced her sight zeroing in on the keep. She swore again at the flicker of movement at one of the windows. She stood, "actually don't bother. I just felt like laying down."

"He saw us?"

Aly nodded.

"Damn."

"That was a mild way of expressing this situation." She remarked amiably. "If he's expecting us we might as well go the fast way. If you think you haven't over reached yourself using that spell repeatedly."

Heishi grinned, teeth flashing white against the dark surroundings. "It takes very little power. One of the many benefits."

His gift gathered around him again and then they where in a stone room.

"We're in the keep?"

Before Heishi could reply, a voice Aly had heard before through Dyami's ears in a dream spoke.

"Yes you are in the keep. I take it you are the spymaster." Monashi looked at Heishi. "So Uindo, what the dark-one said was true. You would commit the final betrayal by brining the Spymaster here for us. It was a good thing it benefited the Dark-one. Now I can have the pleasure of killing you, like the rest of your interfering family."

Power gathered in the room, the smile turned into a leer. His power slammed forward and stopped a multicoloured cloud of gift where it clashed with the shield Heishi had hurriedly thrown up.

Blinded for a moment by the magnitude of both gifts, Aly furiously blinked eyes that watered frantically adjusting her sight to accommodate the magic flying through the room. The next spell knocked her to the ground and she hurriedly scrambled to her feet, backing towards the far wall as the two mages battled on, dodging a stray spell she hurled herself through the only exit to the room she could see. The door to the room snapped shut by itself with a feeling of finality to it. One of those in there would live. The other would die.

"What a waste of life." She muttered. She unsheathed one of the many knives she carried. Turning from the door she looked at the flight of stairs that led away. The only direction she could turn. She just hoped it led to her family.

The stairs eventually reached a landing. Turning to look both directions down the hallway she chose the left and passed two doors seemingly with no lock but that blazed with magic in her sight. Pausing before the first she asked,

"Nawat are you in there?"

There was no reply. Hesitating she sheathed the knife and gingerly raised a hand to open the first door. Magic blazed.

……………………

It seemed he had only just closed his eyes before Nawat found himself awake and on his feet. He frowned.

_I could've sworn someone called my name…_

The door to the room swung open, a wind blown and dazzled Aly stood in the doorway blinking furiously, trying to regain her sight. Nawat stood stock-still in surprise.

"Aly?" He asked tentatively.

She let out a small plaintive cry nearly flew into his arms. To her embarrassment she felt tears well in her eyes, and giving in she began to cry softly as Nawat held her.

……………………

The two mages battled on. Each spell took more and more effort. Heishi knew surviving this fight would not be decided, not by knowledge or power, but endurance and by whoever made the first mistake. Without warning Monashi crumpled to the ground. Seizing his chance, Heishi lunged forward, sending a fistful of condensed air to his neck, enough to crush his windpipe. With that blow he released all the anger, hate and sorrow he held within himself,

"_My family, my stolen life; they are avenged."_

He collapsed to the ground exhausted from the massive expenditure of magic. Then to his horror, he felt himself lifted from his position on the ground and slammed into the wall. He looked to see what held him and screamed as the very shadows rose and twined around him, squeezing most of the air from his lungs. Monashi rose before him, arm out stretched, the ball of compressed air churning before his hand.

"Aren't they beautiful, Uindo? The dark-one lent me their service to defeat you." He smiled, madness shining in his eyes. The shadows contracted more and Monashi's laughter escalated echoing around the stone chamber. Gasping for breath the assassin slumped helplessly, images flashing before his eyes.

_Flashback:_

_Her screams echoed through the keep. Hollow things full of desperation and terror. The echo's bounced through the room an eerie accompaniment to Monashi's laughter. This time Heishi watched, watched as his life was destroyed before his eyes. The only things dear to him ripped asunder and tossed to the four winds. He watched his only family destroyed, the movie replaying in his mind over and over. His sister the Shang horse lay crumpled before him and Monashi, defiant, stubborn and fearless even as she faced death…then later he was alone as she died. Lifting her hand to touch his face, as though to confirm he was still really there, she half gasped, half whispered,_

"_Don't blame yourself for my death Heishi. And... p-promise me you'll never listen to them, work for the willingly, won't let them hurt another as they have our family. Promise me."_

"_I promise…" _

_Her body went limp and her eyes went glassy, finally relieved of the pain. For the first time in his life, Heishi wept for the death of another._

_End Flashback. _**(A/N: Ok I take back what I said before. _That_ was random.)**

Heishi looked up slowly as Monashi called. There was a flash and men wearing battered and well used armour and weapons appeared- part of the resisting army-. Monashi turned to them.

"This assassin is finished. The spymaster, the crow and the two kids are somewhere in the keep. Find them and bring them to me, but make sure you do not harm the spymaster. The rest do not matter, bring them in pieces if you must."

Heishi stared at Monashi and made a decision. He hadn't kept that promise he made…but he wouldn't break it again. Rage surged through Heishi like a living thing. As though he unlocked another wellspring of his gift hidden deep within his core, power gathered to do his bidding. It amassed in such a quantity that it was visible as light. Monashi was flung across the room to slam into the opposite wall, and the whole room shook with the impact. There were audible shrieks of pain from the shadows that bound him, their grip slackened slightly, most dropped away completely. It was all he needed. One movement and he was free, twin katana drawn and ready.

Monashi cringed, as he carefully stood hunched over to one side. Clutching his ribs and shoulder.

"He broke some ribs and probably his collar bone," thought Heishi coldly. "That had to hurt."

The light had exploded form Heishi's body slowly faded. Now once again Monashi laughed looking scornfully at the beaten figure before him.

"Those mere swords will never harm me Uindo, even in my present state. Impressive as that display was, you cannot afford to use anymore of your gift, unless you want to faint when you're needed most." He added thoughtfully, "That would make the dark-one's job easier."

Heishi's mind raced. While he had more than enough power left to scorch Monashi of the face of the earth, he would need that power later, when the true mastermind came. Unfortunately, the bastard was right.

Monashi continued. "And so you will die, Uindo. Defenceless, and without honour." He sneered. "Your time has come, you will die here, tonight."

Heishi smiled coldly. "Where does it say I need my gift to defeat you? That these swords could not harm you?" The cold certainty in the assassin's voice was enough to make Monashi retreat a step.

Heishi lunged forward one blade extended the other slightly behind. They were deflected just before they could injure Monashi. Heishi smiled grimly and instead of pulling back, as Monashi expected continued falling forward, bringing one leg around sweeping Monashi's feet from under him. Distracted Monashi's control over his spell lapsed. Heishi regained his balance lightning fast and before Monashi could fully comprehend what had happened and defend himself, he was dead on the point of one of the blades. Darkness seemed to explode from the body around the Katana, it gathered then shifted to form the figure of a man, one the assassin had only heard about.

…………………

Aly felt a tug on her cloak and looked down at the two small faces that peered up at her.

"Ma?" Aleda asked, frowning. Aly looked down and smiled wearily before bending down to the twin's height and spread her arms. They slammed into her, each clamouring to be heard first.

Despite herself Aly laughed. "There will be time to talk after we leave this place," she added to herself, 'I hope.' Turning back to the she said. "We've got to leave, now."

Aleda sniffed imperiously, "This place is cold." Tears grew in her eyes, "He locked us in here Ma, and it was dark. Then Da came."

Aly smiled reassuringly as she unlocked the chains that bound the girl. "And he won't lock you in here again. A friend has a debt to settle-where's Dyami?" She looked around catching sight of the boy standing stiffly staring out the door.

"The Dark-one," he whispered, his words echoing dissonantly around the room. "He's finally come."

"Here? _Roger_ is here?"

Her son turned to her his eyes seemed to glow in the gloom. The power he held it now controlled his movements. Another being, be an ancient patience and wisdom seemed to inhabit Dyami. Whatever it was the person who looked back at her now was no two year old.

"He is here and we will fight him."

"We?"

"You know Spymaster. A two year old child would hardly have a chance of surviving let alone winning. When that time comes I will serve the purpose I was created for and try to keep him alive."

Aly nodded dumbly, staring at whatever had changed in Dyami's eyes. And then it was gone. Just as quickly as it had become visible it was again, hidden with the boy. Aly picked the lock to Dyami's chains, then turned and did Nawat's.

"Well that was unexpected." Commented Nawat dryly as she worked. "I think I'm going to have to take this up with Kyprioth."

"Save your breath and don't bother." Suggested Aly, finishing. "It's already been done and there's more than one god in on this."

Nawat rubbed his wrists. He was prevented from replying by the sound of boots on stone. Aly turned to the door grabbing Dyami's hand and towed him out the door.

"Here comes the reception committee. Lets not be cornered in this room."

Nawat nodded and followed Aly out the door bringing Aleda with him. He took a single look at the line of battle-hardened warriors systematically searching the hallway before the turn which hid them,

"Aleda, take your brother and go up the stairs over there. Keep on going till you get to the roof of the keep. Stay there till we come for you."

Aleda nodded silently grabbing Dyami's hand she towed her twin towards the stairs. Aly and Nawat watched until they disappeared up the stairs.

"This doesn't bode well for how Heishi fared against Monashi."

"You trusted the assassin?"

"His life was destroyed by that monster. 'My enemy's enemy is my friend.'."

There was a shout from ahead as they were spotted. Aly unsheathed two knives and settled into a street fighter's crouch. Nawat stood apparently relaxed beside her as the seven men advanced slowly spreading out into a line. Nawat tensed and then suddenly they attacked, trying to circle around them to block off any retreat.

Aly glanced at the long heavy broadsword carried by one man who faced her and simply threw her knife. It caught him in the throat, killing him instantly. She darted forward retrieving the knife and turned to face another man.

Nawat used a more direct approach then Aly. He simply ran toward the closest man dodging his hasty thrust with his blade ending coming up behind him. He grabbed the man's arm before he could trust again digging his finger into his wrist. The sword clattered to the ground. He brought his other hand smashing don on the soldier's collar bone. There was an audible crack and the man fell to the ground clutching his shoulder. Hefting the sword Nawat turned to face his next opponent.

Boots pounded on stone and Aly swore anticipating more men. Instead the line of warriors in front of them seemed to explode outward, forced by magic. A gap was created and a frantic Heishi dashed through. Halting before them he gasped,

"Get to the roof. We need space." Without another word of explanation he continued to the steps and disappeared from sight. Aly and Nawat exchanged a look before running after him.

Emerging onto the keep's roof, Heishi looked frantically around. Spotting two small figures huddled in the centre he hurried towards them.

"You're Aleda and your Dyami?" He asked.

They nodded slowly, eyes wary. Heishi smiled. "This place isn't going to be safe much longer." He nodded towards the corner of the low wall that surrounded the edge of the roof. "Stay as far away from the door as possible; if you're in the shadows over there you're less likely to be seen."

Shouts echoed through the door and into the night.

"Go."

Together the twins hurried away.

Aly and Nawat pounded up the stairs and emerged on the roof seconds later. Heishi stood a couple of meters from the door katana drawn. When he saw who it was he relaxed slightly. Aly looked around frantically,

"Where're Aleda and Dyami?"

Nawat gestured towards the corner, "I think that's them over there."

Heishi smiled grimly, "It is."

Boots pounded on stone again and Heishi turned to the door engaging the first soldier to emerge, and shoving him back down the stairs into the man trying to come up behind him. Stepping up beside Heishi as two men tried to come through at the same time. Aly asked as she knifed one,

"Why were you in such a hurry back there?"

Heishi caught the man's thrust with his sword on one blade and ran him through with the other. "I managed to get rid of Monashi. Only after I killed him someone else appeared; the former Duke Roger of Conté." Heishi paused as three men, two of which fought in tandem with an efficient practiced manner converged on them both.

Fighting in tandem was dangerous at best when you tried it with someone you hadn't fought with before. However, when practised by people who knew what they were doing it was deadly. Heishi blocked one man's sword only to have the other thrust at him. He swore vehemently, all he could do was defend.

Aly dodged a wild swing from the other man. He pressed the advantage pushing past her and the other two men before she could recover. She swore and shouted,

"One's through!"

"Was." Came Nawat's voice from behind her, the man lay crumpled on the ground, unconscious. Aly risked a glanced behind her and backed away from the door.

"Can you help Heishi? A sword has a longer reach than one of my knives. I'll deal with anyone who gets past."

He grinned. "I was wondering when you'd ask."

"But I was having fun." She stepped to face another man who'd gotten through. Knifing him in the shoulder spinning him around, then knifed him again in the back.

Nawat snorted then lunged at one of Heishi's assailants. Heishi shoved the remaining attacker down the stairs again.

"That still doesn't really explain why you were running full pelt down the corridor." Commented Nawat dryly.

Heishi shrugged. "As I was saying, I didn't think I could beat him in my current state and ran before he materialised properly." He ducked another sword blow once again pushing the soldiers back.

"And you ran to us why?"

"Because whatever he was after was in this direction so I figured he'd come to me. It also gave me a chance to rest."

"And that would be?"

"Well the spymaster or Dyami over there. Or both of them."

Nawat frowned. He payed for the slight distraction by being to slow to fully doge a blow aimed at his head. He hissed in pain as it left a long gash down his arm. Running the man through, he backed away, switching the sword to his other hand.

Suddenly, the attacks ceased. A bunch of soldiers before them stepped to the side and a figure stepped past. Darkness seemed to move in his wake and before him. The scant light outside hit his face but were seemingly absorbed. No features could be made out save for two eyes that glowed the colour of old blood. The shadows that had gone before and after him faded slowly away in to the surrounding area. Heishi watched them uneasily. Being held by shadows was not an experience he wanted to repeat in this lifetime. Roger simply walked through the now abandoned doorway, the remaining soldiers followed. His eyes fixed on the trio who stood together. All were in fighting stances, weapons held ready before them.

The former duke smiled. He turned to Aly, "So we finally meet spymaster." He studied her closely. The smile widened, and Aly was given the distinct impression of a predator closing on its prey. He waved his hand and power blasted from it knocking them down and sending the weapons they carried flying out of their hands. The shadows returned and surged around him, he frowned as though listening. Stepping towards them he asked pointedly,

"Where is the brat?" There was a startled cry and he smiled coldly. "Never mind." He turned towards the corner where the two twins huddled terrified. For the third time in her life Aly found herself unable to move. Growling in frustration she struggled mentally with a body that wouldn't respond.

"Now, now don't hurt yourself trying to move. After all, when this is over I believe you are long over due for a visit home."

Surprisingly Aly found herself able to speak,

"When what's over?"

"When I've got rid of the minor annoyance that is your son. Pity really. You have only the god's to blame. If they hadn't 'gifted' him with that power none of this would be necessary and my plans would have gone unhindered."

"If only I could reach another knife," she thought.

Roger sighed, "You're going to be difficult. Oh well, after those here are dead I'm sure I'll have convinced you to behave."

Aly found herself fully paralysed again and watched as Roger turned towards the twins. Shadows dragged them both towards him. He took a look at Aleda then gestured with his hand. She was tossed as though only a rag doll towards the three adults where she lay stunned; also paralysed.

The former duke turned to Dyami shadowy magic streaming around his hands. "And they," he gestured to the shadows that bound the boy, "warned me that you might present a problem." He smiled triumphantly. "They advised patience and caution, but I was right." He glared at the shadows, and then turned away. "Kill him."

Shadows converged on Dyami smothering him then constricting. Roger laughed. Then, as though in slow motion he was tossed forward on a wave of air as light literally exploded from behind him. He lost control over the spells holding Aly and the others. Halting himself in midair Roger turned slowly, amid shadows that screamed and fled in terror from the source of the light. Dyami.

Roger stared, and then snarled. "How did you do that?"

Once again the other 'being' inhabited Dyami. The boy laughed,

"That may be hard for one such as him to break free from," he nodded in Heishi's direction, "but for one who holds my power, that is as simple as breathing." He smiled. "It will take more than your 'magicked' shadows to get rid of this child."

Roger's eyes narrowed, "This child?"

"Well a two year old could hardly survive this. He's two young. I just help out."

"Helped or not he will die." Roger raised his hand and sent a globe of darkness towards the small figure. It made the air hum as travelled growing in size. White electricity seemed to cover the sphere. Crackling now it halted in mid air, then flew directly back at Roger. He missed being hit by his own spell by diving to the side the ball of energy skimming over his head.

"That's it you die now."

…………………

Nomru looked apprehensively at the horizon as a dark vortex of energy exploded over their head, "Well something's happening over there," he muttered, "something big and I'm not sure I want to know what."

…………………

A storm loomed ominously on the horizon as the fight on the roof of the keep stumbled on.

Aly threw her last knife into a guard's neck, and then turned to watch as her son fought against what had been Roger. Dyami's eyes were wide and uncomprehending as the comparatively ancient being attacked him furiously. The power he possessed was controlling his actions, the only thing keeping him alive. She watched in mounting horror as Roger pushed the boy closer and closer to the edge of the roof. He stumbled into the low wall.

Dyami's scream shattered the night into a million tiny pieces. The world seemed to freeze, and for a moment he seemed to hang just on the edge, then he toppled over, his scream lingering on the air.

Then, as though it was a signal, the storm finally broke and it began to rain.

…………………

**A/N: I probably shouldn't have left it there…oh well I had to finish somewhere. I blame you Lettuce. Your evilness must have finally worn off on me :P…or maybe it was just the hyperactive insanity… ohhhhhh…SHINY! o.o lol.**


	11. Falling

**A/N: Well this chapter is really tiny but I couldn't be bothered making it any longer, I was kind of busy with the heap of homework I got. I have a plan though. -friends who can read the screen groan- me: What? I've already converted my English teacher!- (I argued that you go to school 5 days a week and spend the other 2 doing homework, she actually laughed and didn't set homework for the first time this year. See Carole? I have proof.)**

**Disclaimer: The world and characters -I know, I know! Do you have to rub it in every time I read over this?- you recognise all belong to Tamora Pierce.**

**Chapter 10: Falling**

…_NO! NOT OUR FREEDOM!... _

The very world seemed to morn as the heavens split open releasing rushing torrents of rain onto the dishevelled beings below.

A peal of thunder lingered in the air accenting the haunting memory of a scream. But for a moment there was stillness, utter silence as they stood in disbelief -or savouring triumph in Roger's case-. Then a bolt of lightning seemed to split the sky in two, followed closely by a deafening crack of thunder. A howling wind sprang up moving like a ripple out from the old keep. The land around it seemed to stir as though it was an ancient being awaking from a century long sleep.

Aly and Nawat stood motionless on the roof for a single numb moment. Their eyes were fixed on the place Dyami had gone over. All of a sudden time seemed to speed up again. It broke free of whatever had held it to a single moment. Rushing forward and dragging everyone along with it, leaving ruins where a moment before had stood lives. Tears streamed down their faces and they rushed to the edge. Smiling slightly Roger lifted his hands and began to incant softly. All on the roof stood mesmerised unable to look away as dark magic cloaked them. Heishi and Aleda collapsed to their knees and the expressions on Aly's and Nawat's faces could only be called pained.

…_No…_

The word echoed softly around, snapping Aly and Nawat to the present, though Aleda and Heishi seemed to become statues.

…_Do not despair… Do not let the darkness fill your hearts. Do not despair for then all will be lost…_

Roger swung wildly around. The screamed his fury, "No! I won! You don't dare disobey my orders-"

_...You won nothing, and now you will lose everything… While we gain everything…_

"Give up!" Roger snarled. "The only being who could defeat me is now dead."

There was a smug silence. …_Do you really believe we'd let the only one who could free us die?...You lost true control over us the first day you caused us pain…_

Shadows surged forward, a clump of them moved to the front and parted. Dyami stepped from their midst. Turning to the shadows he smiled,

"Thank you, for breaking the fall."

…_You bring us our best hope for freedom, without you we are condemned… _

Roger snarled, "And with him you die or come as close as I can make you come to death!"

Daggers of his strange gift flew whistling through the air. They crashed into the barrier Dyami threw up as the shadows fled away from the roof and to the relative safety of the ground below the keep.

The former Duke's eyes glowed like coals, casting a flickering, hellish **(A/N: Happy Kyra?) **light over Dyami as he let the barrier drop, magic taking the form of light and flowing back into his out stretched hand. He lifted it skyward and said something inaudible. Light shot from his hand and the storm that loomed above them dispersed.

"This ends today." He looked up at the now clear sky, which lightened as dawn approached. "The fighting, the killing," he looked toward the battlefield to the north, "the war." He turned once again to look at Roger disdainfully, "all that and your threat to this world."

……………………

Nomru stood with others staring up at the keep, none could forget the magic that had flashed there through out the night despite the storm. Even harder was the latest, the sheet of light that dispersed the storm. He blinked, and forced himself to look away from the keep.

Another day of fighting, another day of simply trying to survive. He looked to the north. The small rebelling army still refused to recognise Dove as queen of the Isles were visible on the next rise. That had been their advantage. They had been dug in well before any of Dove's forces could reach the area. They had the choice of defensive positions, and extra time to add fortifications.

They faced a log palisade, with a fairly broad river at its back, a steep slope before them. Their archers could rain arrows down on them, from the higher ground before they where close and their engineers had been hard at work leaving Nomru's men to find the trenches and traps that dotted the landscape the hard way. They obviously had some sort of food source inside that palisade, and the river was a good source of water. Relatively protected from the elements they could abide in the safety of their walls for longer then he could maintain his army outside. After all, they only needed one man on their 'wall' for every ten of his, not to mention their superior fire power which included a few catapults. Nomru knew that unless things improved throughout the Isles and he could be give re-enforcements they were going to have to retreat, leaving this area to these men. The magic in the air wasn't helping his situation doing nothing but shortening the amount of time in which he could try to reclaim this place. The men were convinced that the magic was to harm them. Once they had been attacked magically, once. That had been all it took and then doubts were flying.

……………………

**A/N: As I said that was very short, I hate homework…as you may have gathered. Anyway, as usual please review! **


	12. The End

**A/N: Well I tired to get this one up a bit quicker…tried. I actually had it done in about 5 minutes…there was just the slight problem that it was only a paragraph…**

**Disclaimer: The world and characters you recognise all belong to Tamora Pierce.**

**Chapter 11: The end**

Wind whipped around the figures on the roof, though it was hard to pay them any attention as light and darkness flashed incessantly, followed by the occasional explosion. Aly, Nawat, Aleda and Heishi watched unable to do anything else as 'Dyami' and Roger fought for their lives.

Magic was thick in the air. It hung seemingly visible, almost tangible with every breath. Light streamed from Dyami even as darkness flowed from Roger, to clash in mid air with deafening explosions that made the thunder seem nonexistent. Another explosion flung their audience to the ground, leaving them winded as light and darkness clashed with ear-splitting roars.

When the magic finally cleared from that last blow, Roger was on the ground, pinned down by what appeared to be spears of light that pierced his form sinking into the stone below. He gave a cry of rage and then of pain, for a single moment fear flickered in his coal-like eyes. 'Dyami' gestured lazily and he screamed. His eyes flashed malevolently and then he was gone, his body dissolving into the darkness.

The being that inhabited Dyami seemed weary. He turned towards the battle field and raised a hand, light flowed from it to drape over the surrounding countryside. It flared once then disappeared, followed by audible sounds of confusion to the north. "It is done. The spell that held the other army is broken, Roger is…defeated. My purpose on this world is fulfilled." A soft gold coloured mist seeped from Dyami, briefly taking on a roughly humanoid form and turning to face him, "Good luck." Then it was gone, the whisper lingering on the now still air.

Aly and Nawat rushed to Dyami nearly crushing him in their haste to assure themselves their son was truly alive.

……………………

Beams of light radiated form the old keep bathing the surrounding land in an strange glow, as the two armies faced each other. Men cried out in confusion as the fortifications of the rebels disappeared in a blinding flash. By the time sight cleared every weapon had disappeared. The two armies were left wandering dazedly. The general of the Rebel's from his armour regained his wits first. He looked like one who had awoken from a drugged sleep. He blinked confusedly around then made a beeline for Nomru.

"Do you surrender and acknowledge her imperial majesty Dovasary Balitang as queen of the Isles or does this war continue?"

The old warrior blinked. "War?"

Nomru could only stare at the cunning bastard who he had fought for a very long time. "Do you acknowledge her?"

The old man shrugged. "I've no idea what you're going on about." Eyeing the hardened warriors who surrounded him, He looked up at Nomru, "I doubt I have a choice."

"True." Nomru grinned, "But until I can ascertain whether you're lying, or you really do have no idea what I'm talking about, I think you can stay somewhere safe." He paused then added, "For your safety as well as ours." After seeing some of the murderous looks shot at the man by some the soldiers. The other army sat dazedly on the ground in small groups. Already his warriors had them under guard. He smiled. However strange and unlikely the circumstances were, this battle was won.

……………………

Dove sat on her throne, and jumped startled as the doors to the throne room swung open without warning. At least 10 guards surrounded a bedraggled figure. From the number of bruises that covered the guards there'd obviously been some trouble. She frowned. "Since when do you bring a captive into my throne room…and since when do you enter without my leave? One person has that privilege and you are not her."

The guards shifted guiltily under her gaze. One spoke tentatively, "Well, she is here-"

"_What!"_

The figure held by two guards grinned up at Dove, then winced. "Took your time noticing me," then she slumped, unconscious.

Dove blinked. Aly sounded spaced out. "What in the name of the god did you do to her?"

The guards shifted guiltily again. "More what she did to us," the one who had spoken before muttered.

……………………

Aly knelt before Dove her wrists bound behind her back. Head bowed in submission, she glared hatefully at the guards who had put her in this predicament. "It's not _my _fault they wouldn't listen."

Dove raised an eyebrow. "Can we let her go yet?" she asked erning a glare from the nobles in the room.

"Let her go? She's been declared traitor!"

"Well, maybe she's been declared traitor but she's still my spymaster and still has the rank of a spymaster." Her smile turned crafty. "and as such," she paused, "has more authority then all of you combined." She smiled, the expression could only be called evil. "After what she's just done, is an official pardon really so much to ask?"

"By law this decision must be supported by half this council at the least."

"But it is."

The noble looked skeptical.

Dove smiled slyly as Nomru, Nuritin, Winna and Fesgao stepped towards her. "I'm sure Aly agrees with the pardon and since her position in this council was never revoked I believe that means 60 of the council is in agreement." She stepped forward before a counterargument could be made by one of the nobles, and helped her Spymaster to her feet. "Welcome home."

……………………

A soft wind blew over the plain, gently stirring the grass, highlighted with streaks of colour from the setting sun. The dark presence left an elongated shadow across the ground.

Roger turned.

He hadn't lost, not yet. He'd managed to add another couple of names to the top of the list for those who he would have vengeance from. He smiled coldly. "You didn't win completely brat. You won only one battle in this war." His eyes glowed thoughtfully, "Some good has come of this…for me anyway. You have taught me patience and respect for our power despite your age." His smiled broadened maliciously. "Next time we meet it will be different. Roger beckoned and watched a hapless shadow scream as light touched it. "Next time, you will be alone. No one will be able to help you."

…………………

The same setting sun shone through the window illuminating the room with a soft glow. She studied the face of the assassin, then smiled. "Thankyou for your help."

"I trust you will be able to contact me through the net if something comes up that can use my skills?"

Aly smiled wirily. "Oh I think you'll be busy as it is, but of course."

"Busy?"

"Didn't you notice? I think Kyprioth took a liking to you."

Heishi winced at the mention of the god's name. "Shh."

Aly laughed as he glared, "Have fun."

With a rude gesture Heishi turned and faded into the night.

Turning around to look at her family and Aly smiled. She was doing the job she was born to do, that of a Spymaster. Her family, her friends and the country she now called home safe and free. She turned to look out the window again into the mounting darkness. There was a shadow to an otherwise beautiful moment, like a dark smudge in the sky.

As though sensing her worry Nawat came up beside her. Leaning gratefully against him she relaxed slightly. But though she wanted to believe him dead Aly could sense Roger's existence out there.

Somewhere, what had been the duke of Conté lurked. And as long as he did, her fate, the fate of her family and that of the Isles was in the hands of the destiny. Well, as much in destiny's hands as she was comfortable with. And with a sigh she knew, that truly a spy's work never ends.

…………………

**A/N: Well this story has ended as far as I'm concerned. I just couldn't bring myself to have Roger die, he's so good at surviving I couldn't just kill him off in a fight –sigh-.**

**Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed reading this,**

**Firedraike08**


End file.
